Happily Ever After?
by Chickinaa
Summary: Zoey Redbird decides to leave the house of night to be with Heath. Forever, but do things go according to plan? Here's a hint. HELL NO. Haha I'm joking... or not but you have got to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?**

A message from Heath.

**Yeah.**

I replied back to him on my mobile phone.

I packed my bags, luckily my usual roommate Stevie Rae wasn't here to stop or say anything to me.

I took a deep breath in, I was leaving so much behind, including Nala, I knew one way or another she would find her way to me so maybe I should take her along with me.

Everything was packed, how could I still be friends with the people I cared about most when I was leaving them all behind without telling them, I knew Stevie Rae would understand if she was here, but what about Stark, the warrior well _my_ warrior that would always protect me or Erik who I thought I loved but was way to controlling and demanding Damien, Jack and the twins, the friends that were always there for me.

I had to do this, I wanted to do this, it was more than the imprint thing between us, I loved Heath and I always did and always will, no matter what I am because it didn't matter to him.

Good thing about being me was that no one could get into my mind, or I would be in some serious poop before I wanted to do anything else I just wanted my grandma, she would support me all the way, but I just missed being with her in general, no doubt I will keep on seeing her, Heath always loved grandma which was one of the things I loved about him.

I have had enough of these guys at the house of night, even though they were all so incredibly hot, ever since I came here it's been from a guy to another guy to another, it's not right for me or my health from the depressions of defeat, jealousy and other mixed emotions. I didn't want to be a hoe bag, I wanted to be the Zoey Redbird I was before I was marked.

I couldn't though, where ever I would be I am a high priestess now that Neferets god knows where and I'm covered with tattoo's along my face, back and hands, how could I fit into the human world looking like a young girl covered with flowery patterns. Vampyers exist in this world so no doubt they would know what I was.

I didn't care about any of that, fact was within a matter of minutes I would be we Heath, forever. The sun was finally setting which meant school started really soon, I needed to get out of here and fast- A knock came to the door and I panicked, I put the suitcase under Stevie Rae's bed and sat down casually making myself look busy.

"Come in" I called.

The door opened slowly, the twins appeared.

Erin said "Hey Z, Want to watch Star Wars with Damien-"

"And Erik" Shaunee finished.

She would say that wouldn't she? I haven't really told anyone even my closest friends. I felt guilty just looking at them. I clung onto my phone trying not to look at the twins.

"Zoey you alright?" Erin asked.

No.

"Yeah I'm find just stomach pains I think I'm going to be fine" I lied.

"Okay well feel better and Erik won't be happy about that" Erin said.

"Don't worry girl I'll keep him company" Shaunee joked giving me a wink.

"Don't forget me twin"

They carried on talking as they left the room.

I ran to my bed and took out my suitcase when someone came in.

"What are you doing?"

Shit. Busted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hope you like my story hi! Don't forget to check out my other stories! Twilight and enders x] REVEIW PLEASE!! (:**

I turned around to see Aphrodite watching over me.

Her eyes were in total shock, something I did not expect to see from someone who first hated my guts when I came to the house of nights but after everything we have been through together, we were wearing on each other. Well, at least it was better than being imprinted with her, ha! That thought still made me laugh. (poor Stevie Rae)

Words seem to fail me; I was just standing there still clutching onto my bag strap gawking at her beauty.

The way her eyes and mouth were looking, they were waiting for my reply; I never did keep anything from Aphrodite but this I wanted to keep.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, I could tell she was actually worried for me in her eyes.

"It's nothing, I want to stay with grandma for a bit since school is being... halted" the best I could think of.

"You're lying, there's something you're not telling me" she said.

Instincts were telling me the same thing.

"Something you're not telling me either" I said.

Her eyes shifted from me to the bed she was trying to avoid the question.

"Look, I asked you first now spill Redbird" she said.

Seemed to me like she already knew what I was going to do, which could only mean that I was in some sort of trouble, as per usual.

It went quiet for several seconds; the suspense was killing and annoying me.

"What did you see? if I'm going to die then I think that's more important than what I am doing!" I asked.

I couldn't help feel that maybe Kalona and his minions had returned to take his so called _A-ya. _I was so not going to go on that train ride again.

"Tell me!" I commanded.

Her blue eyes finally lifted to my face, she looked pale and weak, I ran over to her not sure if I should hold onto her if she collapsed. I held my hands out just in case she was going to.

"A-are you okay?" I asked her.

She fainted, luckily my holding my hands out helped she fell into them, even though she was not heavy I fell on the ground from the weight, I was not panicking, this had happened to me many times, luckily I knew Aphrodite wasn't dying, not only did I have someone fall on me unconscious, I had someone waiting outside the school which could be dangerous, especially with a place full of fledging.

Assuming she would have a mobile phone, I poked her jean pockets, luckily one of them did have one in them, and I called Darius, knowing him he would here in a matter of seconds. As soon as I put the phone down I motioned my hand up and down like a fan, to keep her cool.

"How is she doing?" Darius asked as he came rushing through the door.

"I-I don't know, she's breathing though" I said not sure why he asked it, he was the medical expert here.

I wasn't really paying any attention to what Darius was doing to Aphrodite, I had other things on my mind, I turned around to see my suitcase halfway out and halfway in, this looked conspicuous so using my leg I shoved the suitcase under the bed. I could hear Aphrodite breathing heavily I turned around to see her eyes opened I crawled over to her watching her.

"Are you okay?" both me and Darius asked at the same time.

"How did this happen" He asked, I think to me. He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't know she just fainted for some reason" I looked at her, something I had seen before. Her eyes, all red, bloodshot eyes it looked horrible the first time, her eyes her lovely blue eyes that were surrounded by red outside. Darius didn't seem to mind; he was comforting her carefully lifting her from the floor onto my bed, which I didn't seem to mind.

I went downstairs to see everyone still there watching some sci-fi movie, I ran over to the fridge ignoring everyone as I was in my own daze, grabbing the only thing that was in sight as I restock the fridge with a hell lot of bottles of brown pop.

"Z?"

I grabbed a bottle for me and a simple bottle of water for Aphrodite and headed back upstairs I turned around for the stairs to bump into Erik, he stood in front of me, gosh he looked fine!

"Where are you going" he asked.

"Uhm back upstairs" I answered casually.

"Why?" he said looking at my drinks.

Should I tell him or leave it?

"What's with the drinks, the twins said that you weren't feeling good?"

I nodded.

"You look fine to me, come watch the movie with us" he said grabbing my arm, I jerked away from it instantly giving him one stern look and went back upstairs. He did it again, tried to control me.

I probably appeared at the wrong time as Darius and Aphrodite were sucking face. I cleared my throat, thankfully they stopped, and Darius gave a shy smile obviously embarrassed that someone had just witnessed that, while Aphrodite just looked at me again.

"I got you some water" I said handing it to her.

She took one big gulp.

"Now would you like to tell me why you collapsed on me?" I asked, it could have been put in a nicer way I just didn't have the time.

The phone in my pocket was vibrating I took it out;

**HOW LONG ZO?**

I had to text back telling him I would be longer than necessary.

"Going somewhere?" Aphrodite asked looking down at the phone and at me.

I put the phone back in the pocket.

"n-no" I lied.

She rolled her eyes at me and lifted herself up with the help of Darius.

"You know how much I love you and all but do you mind giving us some privacy?"She asked Darius.

"Of course my pretty" he said with a smile, no way did he looked offended, he left the room closing it behind him.

Before Aphrodite could open her mouth I spoke first,

"What happened? Did you see me die again? What is it?" I said watching her as her bloodshot eyes got lighter.

"I didn't think I saw you, I saw your human boy"

Human boy. Heath.

"What did you see?" I asked urgently.

"I saw Erik too, and Stark" she said.

I took a deep breath in, all of them were one way or another protecting me I guessed.

"W-what happened?" I had to ask.

"You're running away aren't you?" she asked ignoring my question.

"Is something going to happen to Heath if I leave"

"I'll take that as a yes then, and yes he will 'go' if you leave this place" she said obviously not wanting to say the word 'die' to hurt me.

But I was still hurt, obviously this would have something to do with Erik being a controlling boyfriend and stark having to protect me as he was my warrior that loved me also.

"If you leave, it's only going to get worse" she said.

I had no idea what I was going to do about this whole situation; I didn't want to stay here though.

What the hell am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

I had figured it out. Ever since I had come here everything had gotten badly, Neferet turning to the 'dark side' Loren dyeing and the other professor, my grandma's accident, Kalona returning from the underground, I even felt responsible for Stevie Rae and Stark's change being rejected forcing them to die and then come back to life as a total different fledging/vampire it had gotten even worse as I felt responsible for Elliot's change being rejected too and I just witnessed it, I hated the kid.

All of this happened within a number of very short months I felt horrible just thinking about it.

"Zo? Where are you?" Heath asked through the phone.

I had to explain the whole situation and how I wouldn't (sadly) be going away with him tonight, I knew he would understand.

I put the phone down and headed for the door to go watch TV sorting out this whole situation, I walked into the dorm to see everyone still sat down,

"Z you okay?" Erik asked.

He got up from his seat to me taking my hands to his,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything hasty" he said lightly kissing me on the cheek.

How could a girl break up with a guy that was so sweet like this and still be controlling even though I didn't want to admit it.

"You want to watch the rest of the movie with us?" he asked.

"Sure" I said in a low voice.

I sat down on the sofa while Erik sat next to me putting his warm arm around me, I know it was weird him being my drama teacher its known illegal to be going out with your teacher I didn't know if the same rules applied here after all I did go out with him before he changed so maybe it didn't matter, it should matter to me, I would be leaving him soon and I didn't know how to deal with the situation me trying to leave and all.

I felt uncomfortable having his arm around me; I couldn't still be leading him on after everything I was planning to do. I come out of his grasp he looked at me in confusion

"I-I left my bottle of brown pop upstairs" I said and went rushing up the stairs.

I shut the door behind me feeling totally confused, all sorts of emotions were hitting me and I didn't like it, I closed my eyes, with my back still leaning on the door dreaming I was somewhere else.

I didn't dream one single thing that night, all I could feel was the wooden floor beneath me as I was falling asleep uncomfortably I didn't know why I didn't have the common sense to go up to my bed, for some reason I was getting used to the feeling of the floor, well my whole body was feeling numb.

I was finally having my perfect dream, I was in the meadow with my grandma meeting up with her, running up to her to give her a hug, I reached her and wrapped my hands around her, she hugged me back giving me sudden nudges, the nudges got a little larger, what was grandma doing? Nudging me to death? But that was when I woke up, remembering I was still on the floor, didn't have the strength to move, all I could hear were faint voices calling my name, my eyes didn't want to open I wanted to stay in my dream with grandma but I couldn't the nudges were hurting as they became constant.

My mouth was really dry for me to say anything but I wanted them to stop,

"Stop please!" I panted.

"Zoey? What's wrong" a male voice called panicking.

While the voices were calling me, I tried making myself comfortable, the hard floor was sticking to me, It wasn't working, finally I opened my eyes, strangely enough they were full of tears, I didn't like being awakened, I got up off the floor slowly feeling dizzy, that was when the door opened hitting me again I fell hard onto the floor and then it all went blank.

* * *

I was back at the meadow but this time, it wasn't my grandma, it was Erik and beside them was Heath and Stark, they were all so damn hot in their own way, they were stood there staring at me with angry facial expressions.

"Why Zoey?" Erik cried.

"I promised I would protect you" Stark said.

"Forget them Zo, I will always make you happy" Heath said with that smile I loved.

The two guys looked at Heath in despise, as if he had won, that was when they pounced at him two vampires against a human, who do you think would win?

"No" I screamed as I woke up.

I shot myself up the bed breathing rapidly, reminding myself that it was just a dream, a dream that could come true if I make a certain mistake.

"It's okay" said that familiar male voice as he was rubbing my back to cool me down, it felt nice no doubt, I turned my head to see Damien on the edge of my bed I smiled at him glad it was just him, but I knew he had some help getting me onto the bed.

"Are you okay z?" he asked.

I nodded my head; my mouth was even drier than before, I could hardly move my lips,

"Where's everyone else" I barely whispered lying back on the bed.

"Jack is with duchess and Stark just telling them that you are okay-"

"Why? Why did he tell him?" I asked, It was worse enough having my friends know what had happened but it was not necessary for Jack to tell Stark even if he was protecting me.

"Z, he was the one that found you collapsed on the floor" that thought made Damien shudder "He helped you onto the bed, me and Erik went up to check on you while the Twins went and found some food for you because we thought you would need some as you looked weak, we found Stark by your bed and didn't know what to think that was when Erik went ballistic seeing you like that and blamed Stark for it"

I sighed heavily putting one hand on my forehead.

"But luckily Stark explained what happened and Erik forgave him, Stark just ran off feeling ashamed that he didn't do a good job" he added.

I felt guilty for not actually appreciating Stark for being so committed to me, boring old selfish me.

"Look Z, you should get some rest it's been a long day for you" Damien said pulling the covers on me like a big loving brother I never had.

He was right, I was shattered.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, well night, I don't know what day it was I just woke up and the curtains were drawn, no sort of light was reflecting from it so it had to be night, I was in my room, alone I got up finally retrieving my energy back wondering what to do next, I didn't want to stay in this room any longer.

Something was buzzing in my bedside table draw I knew what it was and who I took It out and answered it,

"Hello"

"Zoey thank god you're alive"

"Alive? What do you mean by that?"

"I have been trying to reach you all day"

"Why what's up?"

"I missed you"

That brought a smile to face

"I miss you too but I can't leave right now as much as I want to"

"Yeah I know" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I-" I was beginning to say but then a knock came to the door and it opened

"Hold on" I whispered putting the phone underneath the covers

"Hey Z, you okay I have been worried about you" said the school's most gorgeous guy, Erik.

"I'm fine" I said glaring at my covers.

"Do you... want me to help you feel even better?" he said in a flirty tone approaching closer to me, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and felt I couldn't resist.

"wha- what do you mean?" I managed to say.

We were just inches apart feeling his warm breath near my mouth.

"I'm sure you know what I mean" putting one hand on my neck getting even closer so that our noses touched.

"I-I-I don't feel so good" I said coming out of his gaze lying back down pulling the covers above my mouth.

Thankfully all he did was chuckle kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"Can't wait for you to actually feel better" he said in a flirty tone again, for some strange reason I couldn't wait to feel better either, he finally left the room leaving the door slightly opened I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs I didn't think much of it, probably other girls going to their rooms, I stared at the door for numerous minutes when I remembered I still had Heath on the phone.

"A-are you there?"

"Yeah" he said, he didn't sound happy.

"Nothing happened I swear" I said truthfully.

"Sure didn't sound like anything, sounded like something, I thought you dumped him"

"I swear I will it's just not the right time, I will dump him and I'll get out of here I promise" I said trying to be civilize with him.

The door creaked open but I was trying to get a reply from heath,

"Heath? A-are you there?" I called down the phone.

"There's a thunderstorm, receptions lost" said someone at the door.

I turned my head to see Jack at the door with tears flooding his eyes.

"Why Zoey?"


	4. Chapter 4

I could hardly look at Jack in the eyes on top of that, I didn't know where my position with Heath was at either, after all he could be thinking all sorts he could even be thinking that I hung up on him - he wasn't one for holding grudges though.  
I havn't known Jack for long but he was Erik's ex-roomate and for that period of time, they became close (in a friendly way duh!) which could mean he would tell him and.. all hell would possibly break loose.

My first motive was to bring Jack closer into the room and close the door behind him, I didn't want any more (eavesdroppers) people listening in on the (private) conversation (or seeing Jack in this state).  
"Jack" I hardly whispered holding my hands out bring myself closer, I didn't know what sort of reaction to aspect.

"Why Z?" he repeated "I thought you were happy here"

I paused slowly lowering my hands, how could I answer that? Was it even a question?

Thinking about it, I _was _happy even through the rough spots, it was finally a place I could call... home, coming here I think (in a strange way...) it brought Heath and I even closer than we already were.

I had a horrible feeling in my gut wanting me to stay for every-ones protection.

"I-I'm sorry, I really am, b-but I'm not even going anymore" I finally managed to say hoping it would calm Jack down.  
"Why did he dump you?" my eyes jerked up, a side of Jack I have never seen before, I was honestly shocked, I know I know! He really cared for me I didn't know what to say. I lowered my head looking at the dirty dark floorboards.

I could hear him take a deep break moving closer to me; hopefully a little calmer, by surprise he gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Z, I-I didn't mean to be so horrible but everyone is going to be devastated if you leave without telling anyone"

I kept hold of him letting out silent tears I was not one to cry but I was feeling mixed emotions and couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to low I didn't think he heard.

We came out of each others grasp and smiled (wow so soppy).

"You know, If you and Heath don't work out, I'll take him" Jack joked giving me a cheeky grin.

I couldn't help but laugh he had certainly cheered me up until he asked me a question that I didn't know how to answer.

"What... What about Erik?" He asked concerned.

I sat in silence thinking how I could answer that without making it sound like a lie, from a distance I could hear two step of footsteps coming up the stairs, ah geez, I forgot to close the door properly, luckily it wasn't anyone I didn't want to see.

"Hey Z we brought you som- oh my Zoey! You okay?

"You look awful" Erin finished.

This probably happened from the crying and fainting and stress business. What a nice compliment.

"I'm fine guys, It's nothing" I said before they go all _out_ on me.

"Nothing?! It looks like you haven't slept in 3 days!" Shaunee bloated coming towards me.

I was getting overly spoilt by the twins, it was great! I didn't realise how tired I actually was.

Finally, they all left the room leaving a tray of food on the bedside table but I was not hungry at all.

I fell into a deep sleep almost instantly .

I wasn't one for having creepy or pleasant dreams, they just seem to come to me, I didn't think I had control of them, the dream I had tonight seem more like a flash back...

_**'He stepped towards me, oh crap.  
**__**'Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night call thee; hearken to Her sweet voice.  
**_**_Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!  
__He lifted one long white finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain Kayla opened her mouth and screamed.'_**

The tracker. Why did he pick me? What was so special about me?

I could never forget that moment, that long white finger lifting to my head, Kayla screaming, the increasing pain on my forehead that caused me to have a pernament tattoo and the pain it caused me and others around me.

He was the first tracker I had seen, never did they seem to roam around the House of Night, seem to me like they could pick any random teen off the street.

My dreams never did seem to make sense they lead onto something different which included Heath. Weird.

That was when I woke up, breathing hard, sweating from the tightness of this thick blanket. The dream felt like a nightmare, I just didn't want to believe it.

I thought it was about time I stopped trying to avoid the people that cared about me the most.

* * *

"Your awake!" The twins called out making all eyes directed on me, Erin and Shaunee both got up to give me a hug.

"I'm fine, really" I said as they took their time releasing me.

Next was Damein, I felt awkward meeting Jacks eyes after everything that happened upstairs but I acted like nothing happened wondering if he said anything.

"It's okay your secret is safe with me"he said in my ear while giving me a hug and finally Erik.

This was getting out of hand, why was I still leading him on, as much as I wanted to break things off I couldn't, well I didn't want to mostly.

He looked even cuter in that cotton like sweater sticking out his perfectly sculptured chest and broad shoulders.

"Hey" He gently whispered giving me a hug and kissing me lightly on the forehead.

I forced myself a smile which seemed to me like Jack was the only one knowing I was doing while the others smiled. I hated lieing to them.

The dorkath- I mean marathon movies were still going on, I sat on the floor with my head resting on the sofa. I was _really _bored.

_**He was a vampyer, and worse. He was a Tracker.  
**__**Well, crap! He was standing by my locker!  
**_**_And then it happened.  
__That moment that changed my life. Forever. If I were to last that long that is._**

I heard a loud band that instantly woke me up luckily everyone was too busy watching the television - A movie I had seen a hundred times, I looked around me in total boredom when someones hand rests on my head forcing me to stop it moving.

"You okay there noddy?" Erik whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but giggle, which from a far distance would look kind of... weird.

He slid his hand off my head down to my neck resting on my shoulder rubbing it slightly feeling the warm heat against my shoulders, a part of me wanted me to put my hand ontop of his.

After everything that we had been through, keeping my friends happy felt like an important priority to me even if it didn't help me much, sliding Erik's hand from my shoulder telling them I needed to be somewhere urgently. Alone.

* * *

I looked out my window at the dark sky from my bedroom deciding whether or not to take my jumper with me, as if I needed it anyway, I could easily call the elements, it was only midnight everything was dark but there were no more clouds in the sky.

I ran to my bedside table to find my cell phone, I flipped it open to see a dozen messages but not all from Heath... few from Aphrodite?! I didn't know I had her number.

Just as I was about to check my voice-mails somebody calls, my fingers react too quickly for me to check who called.

"Heath?" I said down the phone without thinking.

"Uh n-no it's me"

Me? Me who? Who was giving out my number?

"Wh-"

"Stark" he said with a sigh.

"Sorry. Right, I'm glad you called, I-I was just coming to see you" I assured him.

"Oh right" he said sounding a little relieved "Well I guess there is no need now"

Shoot. I wanted to get out of this room!

"Right um... are you okay?"

I could hear him laughing to himself "I should be asking you that"

"Yeah thanks for sav- helping me before and sorry for Erik you know...he should have never had a go at you"

"Yeah well its sort of my job so don't worry" he answered coldly.

Shocked by his answer "Its so not your job but thanks anyway so... where are you"

"Outside"

Hmm... I got off my bed and sat by my window, there he was.

"S-so what you doing outside" I asked.

"Just... waiting... for- listen I got to go now bye!"

Before I could get another word in, he hung up on me. I continue watching Stark out the window as he makes his way to the west wall where the exit out of here was... what was he doing?

He grabs hold of the door of the entrance until someone approaches inside, from what I could see, a brunette with curly long hair who was just about the same height as Stark. It may have been dark but I could see clearly see them with the school and street lights on, all I was wondering was who the girl was and why was he bringing her into the school. That was when they leaned into each-other obviously kissing, gross. After what felt like a really long time, they came out of each-others grasp the girl started talking to Stark something I couldn't make out, but she left him approaching the school, while he stares back at her. He must really like this girl. Then they were gone, I never got to see her face.

"BOO!"

My mind went blank until someone from behind me scared the panties off of me, I turned around to see a very familiar face I have missed so much.

"Hey!" I said giving her a hug. "I have missed you"

"I have missed y'all too" said the voice with the accent I loved.

I pulled back examining Stevie Rae - she hadn't changed a bit.

"How did you get in here?" I asked curiously.

"From the west wall about 5 minutes ago"

"Wow that's strange, I saw Stark out there sucking face with some brunette who he let in from the west wall a few minutes ago, did you see them?"

"Oh... Um.... no" she said looking unsure. Changing the subject "so whats been happening?"

We spent the rest of the night filling each-other in with all the gossip and everything that has been happening although I did leave out the whole Heath stuff out - I didn't need her worrying about it that was when Aphrodite walks in.

"Oh great! I knew she was back here" she said giving her a disgusted look.

"Duh course you would, we have imprinted" Stevie Rae said coldly.

I couldn't help but laugh at that - it never got old.

"Ugh remind me to somehow break this imprint" Aphrodite said looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have tried to call you a bunch of times its what cell phones are for you know so we could contact each-other if anything were to happen or something geez, cell phones are a waste on you" said the hateful hag.

I wasn't in the mood to answer, instead I look at her in pity - Ugh she was giving me a headache.

"Anyway, you really shouldn't leave Stark outside alone" she said more to Stevie Rae.

"Wait... why?" I asked even if she wasn't talking to me.

"Someones human boyfriend could be out there and lets say... it won't end nicely"

"Wha-" Before I could say much, I turn my head to the window, Stark was no longer there, maybe him and his... lady friend were off somewhere or could what Aphrodite be saying true...?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N;; So yeah! Another chapter. People you will never know when I will be updating my story so please do subscribe them! And I love reading your reviews! Keep them coming :) Thanks!**

* * *

No. It couldn't be. I wouldn't let myself know it was true. I knew Stark would never do something like this, especially to me.  
I turn my head back around they were both staring at me,  
"how do you know this?" I asked.

"Hello? Physic" she pointed to herself.

I yanked my phone out of my pocket and dialled, after several long rings he finally picked up,

"Hello" he sounded half asleep.

"Whe- Where are you?"

"At home! Trying to sleep" of course, Heath was only grouchy when we was woken up.

Instead of a reply back I closed the phone on him, he was safe but not happy, I would sort that out later, I look back at them again only to see them both have disappeared. They- I mean Stevie Rae didn't even say goodbye.

I was frustrated and tired of chasing and ignoring people, continuously they seemed to come in and out of my room, I just wanted to escape, clear my head a little.

Luckily I was wearing jeans and a hoodie, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, avoiding the people that went past me, I put my hair up into a bun and lifted my hood with my hands in my pocket, the exit was near, thankfully.

I yanked the door open a sudden gush of ice cold air hit me making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up luckily I knew what to do, I called the elements.

The comfortable warm breeze felt nice against my skin, it made me feel calmer now, I didn't know where I was going, and I was _not_ staying here.

The roads where empty with a few drunken people falling on the sidewalk who luckily ignored me, I didn't know what time it was I was just hoping a take away would be open. I slowed my pace as I was not in any hurry. I hesitated as I looked behind me, suspicious as someone was following me, but I couldn't see anyone, or anything.

* * *

"Here's your change" said the guy behind the counter. As he handed me my change, which was a lot of change, he held them out while I picked them up, each time I felt his warm skin my mouth started to water, I didn't understand, I wasn't a fully grown vampyer yet, yet I could feel his heartbeat, the blood through his veins, the warm warm blood I tried so hard not to look directly at him I pressed my lips tightly together and grabbed my tray and sat at the table close to nobody.

It had been months since I've had a nice heavy lunch from outside the school, they didn't have brown pop but it was still all good.  
"Excuse me?"

They couldn't be talking to me. I carried on looking at the empty tray waiting for the right moment to go... okay now. I got up bumping into someone who actually _was_ talking to me.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" that voice. Familiar yet...

Okay so she _was_ talking to me, I legged it out the door anyway.

I need to get back home, its not safe anymore, not safe.

"Hey wait!" she called from behind.

It was dark enough for the person not to notice anything...

I turned around to see her running up to me, ah geez it's her!

"I knew it!" she said slowly down as she got closer "Zoey Montgomery" giving me her full assessment, I kept my hoodie up and tight, only the white from my eyes were noticeable at this time of night.

"What do you want" I tried to sound calm but my hands were balled into fists my anger was getting uncontrollable, I couldn't be responsible for my actions.

"Oh Zo, don't be like that with your 'BFFFE'" she said.

"You're what?"

"Your best friend for friggin' ever!" she sounded drunk, she didn't know what she was saying afterall I thought she hated my guts, I hated hers and she was certainly not my problem.

"What are you doing here?"

"T'was eating, and then followed you here-" she pointed at the spot we were at "I could notice those retro trainers anywhere afterall we bought them together at that cute-" at that moment her facial expression changed, she put her hand in front of her mouth blocking out anything that wanted to come out, but it didn't help she bent down slightly puking out as much as she had drunk, it reeked.

Great. Someone had to help her. And no-one else was around.

"Where are your friends?" I asked hoping they could help her.

Continuously she started to cough and spit, I didn't have anything to give her, she was a mess and looked like one too, high heels and a short dress with heavy make-up which was rubbing off as she started crying. I sighed as I realised she had come alone, so I helped her to a public bench looking in my bag for anything, I handed her a Kleenex which she wiped off her vomit covered mouth and 2 day old water bottle... she didn't know that so I gave it to her anyway, I just wanted to help.

"We need to call your mom" I said to her when she calmed down a bit.

"No! You can't! She will kill me!" she shouted pleading me not to.

Now what?

"At least get home, its late" I said looking around for anyone.

"What's your excuse?"

I didn't answer that.

"Look, where's your car or something?" I asked wanting to get rid of her.

She sighed "far, somewhere"

That helped. "Where abouts?"

She slumped back on the bench putting her head back "By Abby mount" she began to yawn she was in no state to start walking on her own.

So, I was stuck outside really late with my ex-best friend who's half way across the city away from her house and 5 miles away from her car, she is sick and is stuck with a fledging who really doesn't like her at the moment.

I did the only thing I could; I grabbed my cell phone which I luckily brought with me from my bag and scrolled through the numbers, who owned a car and can be trusted? That when I landed on D, for Darius the guy who has been helping me all through the last few months months, I'm sure Aphrodite wouldn't mind, well she had better not anyway.

He picked up almost instantly,

"Hello?" A female answered.

"Aphrodite, is Darius there?" I asked.

"Sorry! We're a little busy" she hung up. Ew I didn't want to know.

Now what?

Under Darius's name was another alternative I could ask... ugh what have I got to lose?

"Hello?"

"Hey uhm... where are you?"

"Hey Z, I'm at school where are you, you said you'd be back soon and its been hours"

Great he's been counting.

"Listen, that's not important I need you to help me..."

I began explaining the whole dilemma about her and told him not to ask any more questions, just to get his butt over here and fast, I glanced at the time on the mobile, dang! Nearly four in the morning in the human world, that was considered late.

Next to me Kayla was breathing slowly, I suspect she was sleeping, hopefully not unconscious; I have no idea how she is going to get inside the house let alone explain this to her parents.

From a distance I could hear somebody's car coming down the road, slowly I nudged Kayla telling her to wake up. The car pulled up the side as he opened the door Erik got out and helped Kayla into the backseat she began vomiting and crying again, I guess I would have to join her at the back while giving Erik directions to her house.

We arrived at the front of her house after a few long minutes the indoor and outdoor lights were on. Crap. I would need to explain it all, Kayla was asleep again, Erik and I helped Kayla outside the car, she was flopping everywhere and the house door opened instantly.

"Kayla!" Mrs. Robinson shouted as she ran to her.

Kayla was still half asleep, but the annoying sounds her mother was making was disturbing her uncomfortable sleep, she took hold of Kayla gently and put her against her shoulders, putting one hand on her waist helping her inside the house.

"Leave me alone mom, I'm trying so sleep" she said against her chest.

"Um, thanks for helping" she said to Erik and me and then headed for the door spoiling her. Okay so she knews we were... different, well she reacted better than I thought.

I remembered the old days, she was like a second mother to me I would be aloud round any day of the week whether Kayla was grounded or not, Mrs. Robinson would help out with my own family problems too saying I could stay around any time I wanted, now she barley wanted to look at me.

"Come on lets head home" Erik said leading me into the car "You did great today"

I didn't say anything, this was not the way I wanted to spend my night outside the school, normally I'd eat a take out instead I get stuck with my ex-bestfriend forced to help her out!

-----

"Damn, if I were you I would of left her out on the streets, she's not my problem anymore" Shaunee said.

It was me and the twins in my room, I was telling them everything that had happened to me that night, for once the twins had different agreements, so out of character.

"What and let her get raped or something?" Erin said.

"Okay well I'd put her in a dustbin and then walk off"

Erin and I laughed.

"You did a good thing Z" Erin said.

"I'd have to agree with twin, you hated her guts but you helped her anyway, that was a noble thing to do"

I smiled, they always knew what to say.

"Hey, Erin and I were thinking why don't we sleep round here tonight, you know a sleepover, we don't like you sleeping on your own"

"but!" Erin said before I could say anything "you cannot argue and that's final"

I didn't say anything after that, instead I gave them the thumbs up and they both went rushing to get their stuff. I was left in my room for a minutes alone, with that I had I checked the time, too late to call the humans, my luck.

Knowing that one of the twins were not going to sleep on the floor alone, and that they were both going to sleep on the floor, I felt bad about that idea so I got my blankets and pillows, making sure there was plently of room for the twins and joined them on the floor putting my cellphone under my pillow, within a matter of seconds of leaning on the pillow, I dozed off.

My dream was dreamless, I saw nothing but black, maybe from the outside but it was meant to be morning by now - those curtains must be really strong to cover the light, when I finally opened my eyes, the twins had disappeared along with their sleeping bags and there was no light coming from the curtains I yanked my pillow and grabbed my phone only to check it was late, yikes! I slept through a whole day! My head felt numb from standing up, I felt sick, the floor made it plenty times worse I leaned against the bed glaring at the messages on my phone, I didn't feel in the mood to check them at all especially since they were from Kayla, what did she want? Calling her would make this headache even worse.

I let my hand rest on my head rubbing it slightly while I leaned on my bed for a few minutes checking her text messages.

**Zoey, need to talk to you, Kayla.**

**Call me!**

**When do you people pick up your cell phones!?**

You people? All in all, they were all the same type of messages, she wasted her text messages on me, which she would of never done before she hated wasting anything valuable and yeah, I knew her too well. Just felt necessary to just ignore people like her.

The headache seized up a little bit, I still felt irritated I started rubbing my temples closing my eyes, I didn't want to sleep again just yet, something tapping was annoying my... meditation moment. The tapping got louder suddenly calling my name, I never liked it when that happen, just like it the movies, they reach over to the window only to see something come out of it and eat you! Okay, over exaggerating but I slowly walked to the window grabbed a tight grasp of the curtains and ever so slowly opened them, brunette hair, blue eyes and a red tattoo along their forehead, oh thank goodness!

"What are you doing here" I said through the window opening it. Stevie Rae was above the ground, oh yeah I had forgotten her new skills after what she had become, it was still freaky to see her standing on the walls with not a hint of difficulty, I budged the window open letting her in, she looked scared and worried.

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked as soon as she was fully inside.

"Aphrodite wasn't lieing, I-I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean it" she kept on ranting on.

"Slow down!" I shouted above her voice "Now, whats up?"

"I-its Stark no no! I mean its Heath hes in for it" she said suddenly.

I knew- I mean I thought Aphrodite was lieng, just yesterday Heath was sleeping soundly and how did Stevie Rae know this, well at this moment that wasn't important, I needed to find them and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm loving where my story is heading and boy do I have a few suprises to my story up my sleeve which I can't wait to write down, but to be honest, I'm not feeling the love in this story (From the readers that is - NO REVEIWS ): anymore ) I don't know if I should carry on. So, here is the deal, I get reveiws and you get chapters. Just so I know you enjoy reading it. Mwaha. x] Anyway. Thanks and enjoy. **

* * *

"Where are they?" I asked making every ounce of my body trying to remain calm.

"C'mon I'll take you there" she said taking hold of my arm leading me to-

"Wait! I can't jump out the window like you can!" I reminded her, scared of falling a few hundred feet off the ground.

"No worries, you can grab hold of my back and then-"

"No no no" I interrupted "I'd prefer the easy and safer, way out of here"

"And how are you planning to do that without grabbing the attention of your friends in the lounge and I know for a fact they are all there"

"Good point" I mumbled afraid of the consequences that were on hold for me.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to be doing something like this.

'Please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall' I chanted to myself repeatedly.

The weather was terrible, if it weren't for the whole life and death matter that involved the people I cared about the most, I would of been in my pajamas with my friends in the warm, but instead I was outside on my best friends back trying to keep a tight grasp of her coming down the side of the building.

Like an uncontrollable force, the wind pushed the rain down from the sky in diagonal sheets of water droplets, so fierce that they stung with every landing on my now wet clothes and now wet hair as my hood keep falling off of my head and I was certainly not going to put it back up at the risk of falling on my face.

"F-Fire I-I n-need your w-warmth" was all I managed to say, my mouth was quivering I didn't know how Stevie Rae managed this temperature as I was holding onto her body she felt warm all she was wearing was skinny shirt and pants. I thought I had heard Stevie Rae chuckle under her breath silently but I didn't want to question it.

"Um... Z, you can let go of me now"

My eyes were still closed shut, the wind was hitting me hard it still felt like we were- I mean Stevie Rae was still climbing, as I opened my eyes, I saw how ridiculously close I was grasping onto her slowly I came off her, before I knew it Stevie Rae was pulling me along with her. I was stumbling trying to match her pace and trying hard not to fall, now was not the time to make a quick trip to the ER.

My mouth felt dry, I felt like I couldn't run anymore while Stevie Rae was still dragging me, I yanked out of her grasp putting my hands on my knee's panting for air, the rain slowed down a bit which helped, a little.

"C'mon Zoey, we are about 5 minutes away"

I wasn't fully listening to what Stevie Rae was saying but instead listening to someone obviously in danger and because we had imprinted it felt like they were hurting me too, that motivated me. I grabbed hold on Stevie Rae this time yanking her by the arm she was by my side in no time.

We arrived at the park, it was pitch black with one tree in the distance, that was where I saw the only car in the parking lot, I rushed over to the black vehicle I have never seen before. I ran to it while Stevie Rae slowly behind was muttering to herself, I ignored her and knocked rapidly on the window only to see two totally different guys making out... I was all for gays but I just didn't want to have to see it. The guy closest to the window I was at pulled down his window.

"Can we help you love?" said the guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry.... thought you were my friends" I lied.

"It's alright sweetheart-" before I wanted to hear anymore I walked off, thank god they were pleasant guys.

I walked over to Stevie Rae who had her lips pressed together to stop her from laughing,

"They remind you of anyone at school?" she joked and I laughed.

Forgetting the big picture.

"Look Zoey!" she pointed to the lonely tree there they were, all I could see was a guy crouched down while the other motionless on the floor... Before I could react to my sudden actions, I hadn't realised what I had done, only to see the guy who was crouched down, I guessed to be Stark, flying up as if he had been pushed falling heavily on the damp wet floor again.

"Stark!" Stevie Rae called from behind running up to him, I on the other hand ran up to Heath, by the time I had reached him, I could only see his pale white face, I felt like crying in his arms but it was too difficult, I need to save him first, after much thought I had realised he had lost a lot of blood, I wouldn't know how to explain this to the doctors if I had took him to the hospital.

"Nyx, I need your help and for you to help me save Heath and Elements, I need you to work your magic to save him from atleast dieing" I said realising that this may not work. This couldn't happen, I couldn't be losing him, my best friend. I lifted to my fingers to his neck, thankfully he still had a pulse, it wasn't the only thing I felt, his blood I was more attracted to the blood that had been sucked by someone else?

I took my cellphone out of my pocket and wrote a quick text message saying this was urgent. I turned around to see both Stark and Stevie Rae standing up doing nothing but looking at each other from the distance I was at, I got up, my breathing got harder, walking up to him, my anger was getting the better of me as I reached him,

"You monster!" I shouted constantly hitting him as if it would hurt while tears were coming down.

"Zoey, stop" said Stevie Rae trying to grab hold of me as I was continuously hitting him she took a strong grasp of me this time.

"Why are you defending him?" I asked still mad.

"B-because you are not helping anyone by hitting him"

I sighed deeply understanding the situation, no it wouldn't help by killing the boy.

"Zoey?" someone shouted from a distance.

I grabbed my phone again putting the light on and waving it in the air infront of him as a sign for him to get here quick.

He went back to get his car as it came speeding up to us as I went back up to Heath

"Heath? Are you there? It's Zoey. Wake up please!" I pleaded but there was no response.

"Zoey" Darius called in relief.

He ran over to Heath, as he was the medical expert I backed up abit but not far enough as I saw he had brought someone with him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"So, my vision was right!" she boasted proudly.

I could strangle the girl.

Then she looked up at Stevie Rae and Stark "And it looks like the curse is broken!"

"A, do me a favour and bring the first-aid kit" Darius asked Aphrodite as he was examining... the patient, I didn't bother asking Aphrodite what she was talking about.

"Sure" she answered moving swiftly to the car.

"We need to get this boy somewhere dry and warm its not good to do anything here"

I didn't know any place that didn't involve vampyres or fledgings or people that didn't want to kill him.

"What about my folks garage, you know where we put Stevie Rae in her zombie days" Said Aphrodite as she handed Darius the first aid kit.

I thought about it for a second, it was not a bad idea "lets do it" I said.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

It was the same as it was before expect a little older, there were cobwebs everywhere along with white sheets covering the furniture luckily the lights were working, we put Heath on the sofa while I ran to the fridge to see packets of blood still there I grabbed every single pack figuring they could help.

I stayed with Heath while Aphrodite and Darius left leaving me on my own, I kept the television on to a minimum keeping myself busy until he was awake.

"Zoey?" I turned to Heath who was still motionless only to realise it was a girls voice.

I smiled at her motioning her to come in.

She walked inside slowly looking at Heath feeling guilty as she did, "How is he?" she whispered.

I shrugged not actually knowing "He's recovering" I whispered.

She breathed out in relief nodding understandingly "uh, someone is here to see you outside"

No idea who she was on about, I followed her outside but still afraid to leave Heath alone, the rain had finally stopped as I walked outside but the warmth was still with me, forgetting to shoo them away "thank you fire you may depart" I whispered. The tall dark guy was standing outside while I came out, he was drenched from the rain, I couldn't see his face at all but I knew who it would be.

"What do you want" I asked still angry at him.

"I came... c-can come in?" he asked sounding strong but sad. Of course he would need permission to enter a building for something, Heath was inside...

"I don't think that's the right thing to do at this moment... I mean" i said my voice sounding angrier now "you did try to kill him!"

He motioned his head away from me looking off distance for a second and then back to me bringing himself closer, I lifted my hand for him to stop "don't" I said calmly.

Slowly behind me I heard Stevie Rae coming closer to me resting her hand on my shoulder, "C'mon Z, give him a chance, just listen" she whispered to me.

"Fine" I said more to Stevie Rae than to Stark "Come in" I said "But if you touch him I swe-"

"I promise I won't" he interrupted sounding sincere, I took his word for it.

I didn't sit down until both Stevie Rae and Stark did, they sat at the table next to each other near the wall while I sat opposite them.

"I'm sorry Zoey, I never wanted to hurt you" Stark said.

I shrugged "then why did you do it?"

He lowered his head while Stevie Rae and I watched him "I was weak" he finally said feeling defeated.

Okay, so I knew that a red fledgling could only feed themselves on blood, I didn't think it was right that they'd still go drinking humans off the street like that.

All I could do was nod, I didn't want to fight with Stark, he was suppose to be my warrior, protecting me, he was someone who I felt was really close to me, I mean we clicked almost instantly when we first meant, I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship over something that is now fixed... well hopefully recovering.

"Excuse me" I said stumbling out of the chair to be by Heath again, I sat on the wooden stool near the sofa putting my hands on top of his.

After several minutes of just thinking to myself I suddenly blurted out "I can't believe it" nodding to myself in disbelief.

"What?!" both Stevie Rae and Stark said with a worried tone.

"Aphrodite was right, her vision was.. sorta right" I said defeated.

Behind me they started laughing but in an unsure way, then they started talking in hushed tone, I was glad Aphrodite wasn't hear to start boasting about herself, last thing I needed was that evil hateful hag girl... woman.

"Z, I think we are going to go now" Stevie Rae said already headed for the door, I waved them off and I was alone, again.

After everything that had weirdly happened today, I felt exhausted, but not enough for me to have a quick nap, I had slept a whole day and still felt tired, I didn't want to believe I was feeling ill or something, my throbbing headache was weirdly starting to come back again, I kept my eyes closed hoping that the blackness in my eyes would disappear but even through closed eyes, I could see it, the blackness in my eyes was like a fireball that wouldn't go away, it was hurting my eyes like anything, I didn't want to feel weak. I rested my head on the edge of the sofa hoping the soaring pains will just disappear through sleep, and that the next day would be a better one.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it and PLEASE don't forget to reveiw. Thanks. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ugh, the pain, the horrid pain. I can't even look at the sun without feeling like I wanted to collapse.  
All the things I would have wanted to do human, could I still do it without looking like an outsider?  
No doubt I had made some amazing friends... not to mention I had lost my virginity, something I would of  
wanted to do while I was human, and with someone else, it didn't matter either way, what was done, is done.  
Heath still loved me. Still loved me the way I am, what I am and didn't care. Could I still be wanting  
him even if we were really so different? Talk about two totally separate worlds!  
There was really only one alternative, one I had been thinking about for a while now but too selfish  
to be wanting it and for myself as always, I didn't want to put Heath in danger, in danger of not making it.  
But, what if... what if he does make it? He could be even cuter than he is, I could be helping him,  
He and I could always be then, no one could tell us what to do. No. He had a bright career ahead  
of him and I don't want to demolish that. I couldn't.  
But.. he would make an amazing _Vampyre.**

Shit. Zoey, what are you thinking?! I thought to myself hazily waking myself up, I could never do that to Heath. I jumped up in surprise when I realised where I was, the blanket was on top of me while I was sleeping onto the only sofa in this room, I scanned the room immediately only to see someone tucking into their cereal.

"Hey Zo!" Heath half-shouted with a mouthful of cereal, waving his spoon at me.

I smiled back "Heath?" I said surprised to see him well, awake and... normal.

Finishing his last bite Heath gave the place a good look around "so, is this our pad or something?"

That question had caught me off guard.

"Um, wh-why do you think that?"

"Well we are both here aren't we?" He said stating the obvious "Unless this is a dream" sounding unsure he pinched himself and then grinned "No its real"

I couldn't help but giggle at him "Do you remember what happened last night?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows while itching his head, obviously thinking long and hard about it, after a few minutes he spoke "Nah, did I get a hangover or something?... Not that I had a drink or anything!" he said saving himself from trouble. He then notices that his arm was bandaged up "Woah, I had an accident?" he asked surprised.

How could I tell him? This could freak him out, yeah so he didn't react badly the first time it happened to him but Neferet stopped that from happening because she did this weird thing on him to make him forget everything but what if it put him off wanting to stay with me. I couldn't really say 'Oh yeah some red flegdings took a bite of you, hope you-' My thoughts instantly stopped, Stark had taken a bite out of Heath, did that mean... No! it couldn't be possible, well it happened to Aphrodite and Stevie Rae so why not? No. No. No. My mind was racing back and forth wondering the possibility's of imprinting. I hadn't been learning in school for a very long time, everything was going blank. I could still remember the last time my imprint had been broken, the internal pain that was hovering my body yet the next minute I was fine, I didn't feel any sort of pain the second time round except when I felt really crappy the morning/night I woke up which was weird as I had slept the whole day that day, the possibilities or our imprint to have been broken were becoming clearly visible.

"Did we get... frisky last night" he asked still grinning.

I scoffed "No!"

His grin vanished slowly, the way I had just said it made it seem like something else.

"Look... you were... you were attacked last night" I said trying to make my voice sound calm.

"Attacked?" he repeated "By what? or who?"

Ugh, I had just started the 20 questions.

"I don't know" I lied, hoping he wouldn't notice, well he did before while we was imprinted but, I have a horrible feeling we wern't any longer.

"Huh, I had a dream about me getting battered well I didn't think I was getting beaten up because we were having fun, you know play fighting but it couldn't be real because..."

I was utterly confused with his babbling on "Who was... playing fighting with you?"

His grin returned "Miley Cyrus"

"What?" I chuckled, there was only one person who I knew by that name, but she was a celebrity, they don't do things like that! Or do they...?

"Yeah, she had that cute country accent, the light brunette hair and those eyes, oh man those eyes" he started day dreaming about his 'dream'.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said in a pleased tone, he was still dazed.

"Heath!" I snapped.

"Oh right sorry... what?"

"What happened in your dream?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Seriously Zo, I don't know much, it just came to me when I said it, it's like it comes back and then goes again, like im losing my train of thought or something" he shrugged.

"Okay, but what do you remember"

"Miley Cyrus jumped on top of me and she was playing around with me and my body... I think.. well that's it"

This dreamed sounded more like a flash back, but it couldn't be because there was no 'Miley Cyrus' in the park.

"Do you remember where you were in your dream?"

He chuckled "Yeah, under a tree, quite a romantic scenery" his vocabulary had definitely increased and he obviously didn't think it would bother me since he thought it was a dream, the pieces to his dream were slowly starting to come together as he started to remember more but felt too difficult to join them up.

"Do you remember why you was down by the tree in the first place at night?"

"Yeah Yeah I remember, it was to see you" he confirmed.

"Was anyone else there?" I had only realised I was the one giving the questions here, I'm glad he didn't seem to mind it though.

"No idea, I wouldn't like to think so, I don't do threesomes" he joked.

"Are you implying you had sex with... with Miley in your dream" I said a little annoyed about asking him this.

"Uh.. I don't remember, and so what anyway it was only a dream!"

Okay so maybe he was getting a little uncomfortable talking about this with me, I sigh and let it go... for now.

I watched Heath as he stares at his bandaged arm he turns his arm around and tries to take it off.

"Don't do that!" I panicked.

"Why not? It doesn't hurt?" he said still trying to un-do it.

I didn't want him to expose his arm showing off his teeth looking bites that could look alot like Vampyre bites, god knows how he would react to it.

"It could get infected" I lied again.

He paused at that and does it back up again, wow It had seemed that lieing was staring to come more naturally to me now.

"So uh, where in the world are we? How long have I been knocked out? Are we still in the city?" His questions started pouring at me now one by one I explained it all hoping he would remember his 'dream' which seemed to have made no sense so far.

The next thing I was about to say, was something that made me unhappy, but knowing that Heath's parents must be worried sick about their son being missing for a few days, I didn't want that, "Heath, I think you should go home, your parents must be worried about you"

He looked at me long and hard, I tried to make him see it was the right thing to do. He didn't argue, he knew I was saying the right thing, we both left Aphrodite's house and went off into the day where is was pouring down with rain making the cloud's gray and dark, which was a good daylight for me.

We had no sort of transport which was a big problem if I wanted Heath to go home. Hijack a car? No, I didn't know how, and I didn't want to start learning how. Taxi? That _was _possibilty but would cost a hell lot and where in hell would we get one now? Ask someone back at school? No. I had done that too many times. I could always get my bug, the one thats just been sat by the school for ages and we were not to far from school.

"Lets go get my car" I told him grabbing his hand as we start running a few miles.

After a while, my lungs felt like they were going to explode, but with a boy that has had years of practice with his football team he was rearing to go, always ahead of me while I was feeling like I was being dragged by the hand we were holding.

"C'mon Zo, we are not that far from it now" he said.

I lifted my index finger for him to give me a few more minutes for me to at least get some of my breath back, I didn't want to run anymore, it felt worse the second time, the rain was making me feel hot I closed my eyes taking long slow breaths.

I cold hear nothing but the wind and the rain hitting the floor, I thought I had felt dizzy for that moment as my feet were no longer touching the ground but now in someones tight grasp while jumping up and down, when I opened my eyes, Heath was carrying me while running as the rain got harder, geez I felt so lazy. By the time we reached the school, I made Heath put me down while I grabbed my car which was luckily parked outside the school grounds, hoping no one would be outside at this time of night we got in, Heath offered to drive but I held onto my advantage of not being able to drive for months!

We were in no hurry to get home but everything was closed due to the weather conditions, the storms were searing up.

Finally, we arrived in front of Heath's door, how long before I could see him again?

"Well, I guess I'll..." I didn't want to say goodbye to him, so I dropped my sentence.

With his uninjured hand he gave me a one hand wave and opened the car door to get out, but he paused and looked back at me.

"I forgot to do something" slowly he put one of his hands on my neck bringing me closer, I put my hand gently on his leg leaning in as our lips crushed together, I put my other hand on his neck as I wanted to push him against me, his other hand was going up and down my thigh, this felt like a goodbye. Heath smelt so good to me, oh how I wish to take just one drink of his blood, the blood that someone else hand drunk, I was getting angry as we deepened the kissing, I wanted so badly to keep him to myself, why couldn't we just run away now. At that moment, out lips departed, we were breathing hard as we realised how long we hand gone without a breath of air, I continue to look into his eyes, how my hand on his neck wanted to make a slit for his blood.

"Go on Zo, you know you want to" he said with no sense of danger in his voice he turned his head for me to get to his neck easily, my mouth opened slowly as I reached for his neck...

"No!" I snapped back.

Heath stared at me confused.

"You- your parents the- they will be worried about you and having a big slit on your neck won't help" I said, which wasn't a lie, this wasn't the right time anyway, people here were weird like my ex step-loser of a father, well he wasn't my ex but I'd like to think so and I couldn't forget those people from the people of faith group.

"You know what, you are right" he said smiling at me.

"I guess I'll see you soon" my voice broke when I said that, I didn't want him to leave.

He had obvious sensed something in my voice "don't worry, we'll be together soon"

"Soon" I confirmed.

He kissed me gently on the forehead and left the vehicle, I waiting until he was into the house and drove off back to school, unfortunatley.

I parked my bug outside the school for an easy exit next time round, it was now getting darker, everything seemed the same before I had left it, except for that one big white van, nothing I had seen before I left the school. I arrived inside the building and everything was the same as before, students were everywhere as usual without a thing to do, I came in my dorm within a couple of minutes I couldn't see any one of my friends, but then again I spoke to soon.

"Zoey!" The twins screamed at me.

I jumped in suprise as they looked worried and annoyed at the same time they were in their school uniform, had I missed something?

"Why are you guys in your-"

"Forget that!" Shaunee interupped.

"Shekinah's back!" Erin blurted out.

"You need to change into your school uniform,"

"We've got an assembly with her!" I was honestly shocked from hearing this, why would Shekinah return to school? Something had to be up.

There was no time for arguing about that with them, the twins had helped me choose an outfit while I cleaned up a bit from days of not showering, by the time we entered the hall, everyone had been seated so we ended up standing up next to the only Sons of Erebus guard. As if she knew everyone had entered the room, Shekinah walked in a huge gush of wind came in too blowing most of the kids hairs infront of their faces along with some leaves.

"How the hell did that get in here?" Shaunee thought aloud.

"Yeah, there aren't even any leaves out _there_!" Erin said, which was true, the hall was inside the building, no where near the exit's, talk about a big entrance!

Shekinah gave us one stern look, angry and happy at the same time, as if that were possible but she carried on walking to the front of the hall and then turned to look at the whole room full of students, her beauty was something different from last time, she had definitely changed I just couldn't put my finger on what this time. The room was silent, so silent that it made me want to sneeze just to break the silence, but by doing something like that, I would have every person in this room staring at me like I had some sort of flu, I didn't want that!

"Merry meet everyone!" her voice was loud clear and soft all at the same time, she looked around pleasantly "We all know what a difficult month it has been, and I know everyone wants to know whats going to be happening next, no we will not be close down the school" there were a lot of happy breaths coming out, I was happy too. "School will be the same as normal starting Monday, start the same and end the same, it will be my job to protect this school from now on, any questions?" there were some unhappy groans about starting school, I was glad on the other hand that everything will be going back to normal. There was silence in the room as no one wanted to question her, I had full trust in Shekinah and took her word for it, but then again I was trusting people too easily nowadays, but she was the high priestess of _all_ vampyres, so that was good enough for me. She obviously had a reason for her return 'it will be my job to protect this school' she had said, she was protecting us from something, something dangerous, something out to get me I suspected.

"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!" she said as she put her first infront of her heart, as we did. She left the room when she was finished with her annoucement just as slowly the students left the hall too full of unanswered questions.

The twins and I caught up with Jack and Damien, felt like I havn't seen them in ages,"Zoey! Where have you been?" Damien asked giving me a hug.

"Hey Damien, sorry I just had things do to really" he released me understanding as he was he just nodded. The 'nerd herd' was back and together again! And hopefully without troubles heading my way.

It was Saturday night, so I have a day and a half before I had to use my brain for school Monday night, I knew I would be having Erik as my drama teacher again, as it was before, but that's about it, I was nervous to be returning to school, it just wouldn't feel the same again.

Today we decided not to watch any movies (thank god) instead we decided to be the rebels we were and play a silly game of truth or dare, we had even invited Aphrodite- well she invited herself, and of course Darius, all 7 of us were sat around the huge round table near the back of the room in the lounge with an old alcohol bottle Aphrodite had 'found' in the centre of the table, Erik couldn't join us because he had alot of school planning to do for Monday's lesson, even though he wasn't here I was still anxious about the game but I didn't want anyone else to see that, I wish Stevie Rae was here, it just wasn't the same without her.

"O-okay, who starts?" I said awaiting the terror's of this game while the people around me were grinning in excitement.

* * *

**Ooo A cliffy ;) Okay hardly a Cliff hanger because we know what will happen next, a fun game of truth or dare, but what happens in the game? stay tuned. Well Reveiw and you shall get the chapter.**

**A shout out to** _faint-of-hart_ **for being true to this story along with her guesses on it, which are awesome! And for actually reading well when I said you have to reveiw to get the next chapter THANK YOU! And for reveiwing the story.**

**Well, keep the reveiws coming and I'll update. Many thanks!**

**Even though we all know this, I should point out I don't own anything from the House of Night series, this is purely for... fun! Peace out.**


	8. Truth, Dare Or A Disaster?

"Me!" Aphrodite half-shouted moving her hand toward the empty alcohol bottle at the middle of the table.

She held it steadily twisting her fingers so she could make the bottle last longer while it was twisting around.

"Wait!" Damien interrupted.

All eyes were shot at him, wondering why he was interrupting the game, maybe he was afraid, at least I wasn't alone here.

"Something's not right" I could hear the sadness in his tone.

"Don't ruin the game for us you chicken, now sit back and pray it is not your turn" Aphrodite complained in an unpleasant tone.

"Hateful"

"Hag" The twins muttered under their breath, but I was sitting next to them to hear it, no doubt the whole table did, luckily Aphrodite chose to ignore it.

"No, its not that" Damien said trying not to get annoyed by her "Someone's missing, it dosn't feel right without her"

As if he had read my mind, he was right, it was not the same without her. "I agree" I blurted out saying what I was just thinking.

"Ya'll talking about me?" Stevie Rae asked appearing through the door. There were 7 very confused heads looking at her with questionable eyes.

"How?"

"What?"

"Woah..."

"Stevie Rae!" A couple of us shouted, of course Aphrodite said nothing and Darius didn't know what to say, he hardly knew her even if he did fix her up, I stood motionless wondering how she could possibly know when to come while Shaunee, Erin, Darius and Jack gave her a hug and welcomed her to the table.

"I'm glad you came" I ended up saying to her when we were all settled, I gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Okay! Now that this little yuck fest is over, lets begin!" she span the bottle and very slowly it began to stop on...

I took a deep breath out when I realised it wasn't going to stop on me.

"Jack!" Aphrodite gave a crooked grin as if she had something planned "I dare you too-"

"I believe the game is called _Truth_ or Dare"

She gave a disgusted look at Damien and waiting impatiently at Jack for his answer.

"I'll go with Truth please" he said looking pleased.

"How many times have you had-"

"Dare Dare Dare" Jack interrupted shouting to change his answer.

"Ugh fine! But from now on you can't change your answer!" her eyes were scanning around the place, it appears we weren't the only ones in the room.

"I dare you to ask that girl" she pointed to a small brunette who was a year below us "for her phone number"

"You know he's-"

"Gay, yeah I know, which makes this dare even more fun"

Jack too a deep breath and got out of his chair, we all gave encouraging smiles as he left the table, we all watched nervously as he makes his way to the brunette and her friend, she got up from her chair to be at standing height with him, she had a huge enthusiastic grin on her face while Jack tried not to give his preferred choices out. We couldn't hear anything from where we were sitting but her face lit up as she wrote down something on his hand, his face was as red as a tomato as he reached the table again.

"I'm going to be washing this when this is over!" Jack said already trying to earse it but instead his arm was getting redder. We were all laughing while Aphrodite was sat down motionless.

"What, was it not what you were expecting?" I said while I was trying to contain some of my laughter so that I could atleast breath.

"No! I was expecting a slap; that's Anna Baker, she says no to everyone who asks her out!"

"No, that's Hannah Baker, she likes older guys" Stevie Rae said still analysing the twins.

Aphrodite groaned in defeat "Ugh, whatever Jack go!"

He began spinning the bottle.

"Stevie Rae!" Jack was happy about that "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How did you get here?"

"That is the lamest question you could of given her!" Aphrodite snorted.

"Zoey called me" she confirmed, while I was surprised; I don't remember doing it. I was glad they didn't say anything to me, I don't think I could be lieing to any of them anymore. I looked at Stevie Rae not an expression on my face while she looked back at me with a warm eyes as if it was the truth.

"Look guys" Darius spoke for what seemed like forever. "I'm sorry to interrupted, I really need to go, have fun though" He was awfully embarrassed about giving a quick kiss to Aphrodite that he kissed her lightly on the cheek and he was off.

"Ugh, thats sucks, anyway lets play on" and it did, the bottle landed on Damien, because they were good friends Stevie Rae I'm sure she would have made it easy for him, "I dare you to drink all of the brown pop in that fridge"

My mouth fell open, Stevie Rae knew how much I loved brown pop, okay it was only a drink but knowing there wouldn't be any in the morning hurt my stomach, Damien passed a apologetic glance at me and headed for the fridge, lucky for him there were only 4 small bottles left, down to his last one his face was pale as if he was going to puke. "Finished" he whispered, bloated.

The only one that was actually laughing was Aphrodite, I tried to hold back my laughter, just like the twins, Jack was rubbing his back slowly. The bottle started spinning again.

"Zoey!" my heart felt like it skipped a beat "Truth or Dare?"

Truth, and they think im afraid. Dare, and I'll be afraid!

"Dare" I said my voice sounding calm. I could do this, its just a game!

"I dare you to... ask Shekinah for the time"

My smile faded as if it was a natural reflex.

"Now _that_ is a dare" Aphrodite said sounding pleased.

I got out of my seat slowly as the others followed, I guessed that Shekinah would be in her room doing nyx knows what vampyre preitess do.

Okay, now I was realising what I was doing, what would they do when they were disturbed, I'd hate it if she was asleep. Somehow my feet were moving against the hard wooded floor as I reached Shekinah's room, there was no squeak to the door as it opened slowly, I would of wanted it to announce my arrival, my head peeked through the door, someone was in her room, it wasn't shekinah, instead it was a much taller woman with long brunette type hair and very high heels, stiletto's probably, had she spotted me? She was still facing the wall, she reminded me of someone who I trusted, someone who made me feel welcome at first but then hated my guys, as it was by magic her body was changing, she was no longer tall she had shrunk, something a witch would do. It was all clear to me now, Shekinah was killed by Neferet or Kanola, I couldn't remember which but she's dead, she had been killed right in front of my eyes, along with all my friends, had they forgotten? How? Nothing was sense.

I looked back at my friends and Aphrodite who were waiting impaitently for me to get on with the dare, maybe they had forgotton too, might as well get this dare over and done with.

I lightly knocked the door, "Uhm, Shekinah" I felt chills just saying her name.

"Yes Zoeybir- Zoey"

"Uh, I was just wondering what the time was" I said trying to sound calm, behind me I could hear them all laughing.

She looked at the big white clock on the wall near to her and then back at me.

"It's 9:37pm Zoey, maybe you should get some sleep for school on Monday, get yourself into the routine"

I tried to smile that would look convincing "That's a good idea, see you later" I dare say her name again, I was so glad she couldn't read my mind. I left the room immediately wishing to get far away from the room as possible while my friends laughed at my reaction.

"Zoey you looked like you had seen a ghost" Erin said chuckling and trying to catch up with my pace.

"Uhm right, something like that-"

"Yeah I would if I had to ask Shekinah for the time" shaunee emphasised the last three words.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I barely listened. I was only there in body. I hoped that I was giving the appropriate responses when they were required of me. I just couldn't concentrate with what was going on in my head right now. Obviously someone had erased our minds in order to get what they want, destroy who they please.

"Fire, Earth, Water, Aire and Spirit" I chanted to myself quietly "I need your help to unblock everything thats in my mind so that I could see everything more clearly"

"What you saying Zoey?" Shaunee said a little loud, she had obviously trying to grab my attention for a while I guessed.

"Uh, nothing sorry, lets carry on" I said with a smile, I didn't want to spoil any ones mood, but at that moment, everything was clearer, it was like a migraine that was always stuck in my head; I couldn't feel it anymore memories of my horrid past was hitting me like shock waves, I tired to keep my face normal while everything inside me was hurting me, the deaths, the pain, the evil and the love, it was too much I'd lost, too much that had changed. Well, atleast I knew what I had to do the next time I have a headache!

"I know" Aphrodite whispered to me, I looked at her confused she nodded slowly, I understood.

"Children, you are still awake?" Shekinah's booming voice spoke as she entered. Okay so we were the only ones in the room now but she had no right telling us to go asleep.

"Stevie Rae, what a lovely suprise!" her eyes widened as she gawked at her.

"Hi" Stevie Rae called in a low voice.

"Well, you are more the welcome to stay, did you bring any of your friends along?"

"Uhm no sorry"

"That is quite alright, well see me tomorrow night and we shall get you acquainted with school and things"

Stevie Rae nodded, pleased she could come back.

"Now everyone, off to bed; its getting late!"

Everyone obeyed Shekinah and left the room silently saying their good nights to her, Aphrodite and I were still sat down motionless, it was a good thing she couldn't read our minds. I wanted to just scream at her pulling off her wig or something, I didn't have the guts. "Well? Aren't you guys going to move?" her voice was sharp as she spoke, I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, when we are ready" Aphrodite said laying back putting her feet on the table, my mouth wanted to fall open at what she did but I tried to keep it normal so I led back too with a small smile.

"Very well" she said in a low husky voice she left the room without another word.

"It's not actually Shekinah is it?" I said when I thought she had completely left. "You've seen this haven't you?"

Aphrodite nodded, "She's back"

* * *

**Who's back? What does she want? What will they do to save house of night? Stay tuned x]** _Blegh its pretty obvious._

**I should say that this story is BEFORE Tempted has come out. (Not that its out now, its out in October I beleive?)**

**And another thing, I am terribly bad with the whole grammer shiz, sorry! It's not _that_ bad but its bad. Yeah, I'm no J.K Rowling or something, or should I say P.C Cast. x]**

**Oh and thanks to those people who actually reveiwed. You are awesome! Keep them coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this a while back but never actually put it up, I apologise I was being lazy. Well actually I was proof reading it a few times checking for mistakes sorry if there are any mistakes I haven't read it in ages so yeah! Next book is coming out this month! (October)**

* * *

My head was trying to process everything all at once, I wasn't able to sleep, and by the looks of it neither was Stevie Rae who chose to sleep round in her usual bed in her usual room, just like roomies again. Continuously I could hear the squeak of her bed as she was tossing around, the sound wasn't disturbing but sort of rhythmic as it was still going on, she must be excited, and I had to warn her what 'Shekinah' really was.

"You okay?" I called in a low voice knowing or well hoping she would be awake.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked tossing around to face me, I turned around to face her still lying down.

"No, I've been awake for a while"

"I'm just worried" she said.

"Worried?" I repeated "About what?"

"You know this is the first night since I have left the tunnels and the others alone, I just hope they are okay..."

"You know you are not their mother, they can fend for themselves"

"But they depend on me most of the time, I help them"

"Do they know where you are? That your here?" The light was shining through the closed curtains, I knew the conversation had just started, and I didn't mind, it kept my mind off things, I picked myself up still facing Stevie Rae, from the way she looked she was worried, worried about her children. (Of course they aren't really her children)

"No, they don't... well I told someone, they could have probably passed on the message"

"Oh right, Who?" I asked curiously.

She hesitate for a moment "Stark"

"You are getting awfully close with im aren't you?" I had to ask.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Please, do you think I had forgotten what happened that day when Heath was in trouble" I flinched "You immediatley ran to Stark when I... accidently hurt him"

"That was nothing" she tried to make a joke out of it

I gave her a serious look, I could tell when she was lieing.

"Okay, so hes a... good friend, and it wouldn't of been if it wasn't for you!"

"Me?" I was stunned, what did I do?

"Well, apart from the fact that we are both red fledgings, we just started talking about you as another thing in common and before we knew it, we became close friends"

Nothing bad I hope.. instead of a reply I just smiled to show I didn't mind.

"One thing I wanted to ask you..." I said as I reminded myself to ask her.

"What" she perked up, probably happy I had changed the subject.

"What did Aphrodite mean by 'the curse is broken' down at the park?" I asked, so it was none of my business but Stevie Rae wouldn't mind.

She froze for a moment until as if a light flicked on inside her head she looked nervous "Ghee, I wonder what that girl ever talks about other than sex and crap" she joked and I laughed with her.

One thing I had never noticed before, even though there was light coming from the window it was still dark, making Stevie Rae's hair darker than usual.

"Oh! How's Heath?" she asked suddenly. All the tension from school made me totally forget about Heath, instead of answering her question I needed to know for myself, so I picked up my phone from the bedside table. "I'll go find out" I said leaving the room and headed for the bathroom so I could let Stevie Rae get some sleep, looked like she could use it.

I lifted the top of my phone, and boy did I have some missed calls and messages, ugh from Kayla again and some from Heath. After a few rangs he picked up.

"Zo!" he half shouted happy I called I guessed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better, much better"

I fell silent for a few minutes, I was lost with words, that was probably because I was starting to feel really tired.

"A vampyre bit me didn't they?"

My heart started to pace faster now, how could he have known "Wha- how..." I gave up "How did you find out?"

"I saw the bite marks Zo, not something you thought you could hide from me, since it did happen to _me_"

"I'm sorry, I thought it might... scare you"

boom of laughter hit my ear that the phone was resting on "Not a chance Zo, okay so maybe it wasn't Miley Cyrus at the park and yeah maybe it wasn't a dream afterall"

"Yeah, I thought that too... maybe you was just feeling a little high, and come on, Miley?"

"Yeah yeah okay I was stupid" He chuckled "So did you find out who it was"

"No, your dream or flashback whatever it was still doesn't make any sense, when I got to you, there was a _guy _kneeling beside you, not a girl"

"No Zo, it was definatley a girl who pinned me down, quite strong too- Coming!" he called down the phone.

"What was that?"

"Zo, I was actually grounded for staying out all night you know, I'm not really aloud on the phone, if they find out- Busted!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Tis not your fault, mine really... OH! I remember something"

"What? what is it? I asked desperatly.

"YOUR ON THE PHONE!" someone in the backround called, whoops he is in trouble again. "Its something about the eyes, I'll tell you later I gotta go, love ya!" and the phone got cut off as Heath said his final words in a rush. Silent laughter escaped from me, I was just happy to hear he was alright and well and get a chance to talk to him for atleast a while.

When I came out of the bedroom Stevie Rae was still tossing around in her sleep, well her attempt to sleep.

"How is he?" she jumped up from her bed.

"Yeah he's fine, much better but grounded" she looked pleased.

"So uh d-did he ever find out what happened... that night?"

"Not really sure, he said he remembered something but the phone got cut off" I shrugged looking at Stevie Rae slowly conspicuous.

"Wow, I'm really tired now, plus I have to see Shekinah tomorrow, I'm so excited for that so I'm gonna hit the hay" she smiled and led down on her pillow while I continue to stare at her posture.

Nope. I couldn't put it together. Stevie Rae had to go see Shek- I mean Neferet in the morning and I had a feeling it was a bad sign, but I couldn't tell her that, not if there was a chance that Neferet would read her mind.

The phone was still in my hand, this time it was vibrating, ugh the girl was never going to give up! I didn't want to answer it, I was beginning to feel really tired. _Another day_ I promised myself.

---

When the morning- well night rose I woke up slowly, a peaceful non-dream night and it felt great, I got myself up slowly looking at the bed on the other side where my best friend was sleeping but not snoring as usual, okay so it was only then that I noticed she wasn't in her bed. Oh crap! She had the meeting with that woman. Okay I really didn't now what to refer to her as, Shekinah or Neferet or... That woman. (I liked 'that woman' the best) Back to the point.

Confused whether my best friend would be in any trouble or not honestly wasn't my big issue, it was just a meeting and Stevie Rae could look after herself, wasn't a big deal. Nope it wasn't, I mean she took care of all those red fledgings and that was something major.

I got up and dressed, I had no idea what to do with my day today, things just seem to come to me, okay today felt like it was going to be a slow day, I guess I didn't mind. When I got downstairs in the lounge it was barely empty, nearly every girl who lived in this dorm was here I couldn't really spot any of my friends. Shoving and pushing my way past everyone I managed to get out of there alive, I was hungry so I went to canteen.... dining room whatever. Suprisingly enough Damien, Jack, Erin and Shaunee were sat down in the empty room having breakfast.

"Hey Z!" Jack greeted me first.

I waved at them making my way there but first I grabbed my food, along with some brown pop. (duh!)

"Why is it so quiet in here?" I asked tucking into some toast.

Most of them shrugged unsure of the answer, you'd expect a boarding school to have had any secrets to be kept a secret.

"All we know is that something freaky is happening" Shaunee said.

"Freaky" Erin Agreed.

"Have you seen Stevie Rae? It's been hours since that meeting of theirs" Damien asked more or less to everyone else.

"Nope"

"No, I haven't"

"Nu-huh"

I froze remembering something about last night, could I tell them? I know they could keep secrets but that was not the point, the only person I could talk to about this was Aphrodite, even if she wasn't (techniqually) my friend.

"Z?"

"Oh sorry, no, I havn't" I said and it wasn't a lie, I know Stevie Rae would be fine, I just knew it.

The rest of the time at breakfast went quickly it was just too quiet for anyones liking, so we all went back to the girls dorm, which was luckily starting to clear up abit, well it was everyones free day until they had to start school on monday again, I really didn't want to! None of the teachers were seen anywhere on campus which was another strange consept as they would normally spy on the kids to keep them out of trouble or something.

"Stevie Rae!" Erin called.

My head shot at the direction where they were looking, and it was her, living and breathing... well in the red fledging sort of way, she didn't turn her head to face us but went straight up the stairs, were still looking at her until she was nowhere in sight and then looked at eachother in complete confusion. What could the witch have possibly done?

"Hey" I said coming up behind Stevie Rae, the others watched me behind.

"Hi" Her voice was that normal loving accent just something unusual was behind it.

"Uh, how was the meeting with Shekinah?" Damien asked clinging beside me.

She didn't reply she was busy unlocking the hinges off the window.

"What are you doing?" Shaunee said moving closer.

"You leaving so soon?" Erin said.

I heard Stevie Rae take in a deep breath as if she was trying to hold in all her anger, it wasn't like her at all "I'll be back soon" and she jumped out of the window, the others ran to the window watching after her.

"Where is she going?"

"Did she hurt herself when she fell?" Jack asked thinking about her safety.

"Somethings not right about her" Of course Damien would catch on first he looked at me as if there was something I was hiding... so there _was _something I was hiding but I wasn't really sure of it so... nope I don't know anything I shrug my shoulders making myself look beleivable.

-----

"Where do you think she went?" questions were flooding not only me but all of out minds as we sat in out small room squeezing on either sides of the beds and Erin sat by the window just in case Stevie Rae had returned.

"Z, do you know what is happening?" Damien asked, after some previous trust issues from the past I couldn't blame him for thinking like this but I should atleast earm some respect, I have been through crap recently; its like I'm a magnet for things like this.

"I can't be sure" I answered truthfully.

"Guys don't worry to much, maybe Stevie Rae is just having one of those days... you know" Shaunee said burning off some of the heat.

"That could be true" I said "She couldn't sleep a wink last night... morning whatever"

"Yeah, you guys are probably-"

"Oh. Em. Ghee." Erin epmhasised each letter as if it was something shocking.

My first instinct was to run to the window but my legs wouldn't move, the thought of knowing what could be out there and the big chance of it being something dangerous and killing sort I didn't want to see but I knew I had to, plus I'm a very suspicious person and being here made the reason even more understandable.

* * *

**You know the drill!**

**You forgot? **

**R-e-v-e-i-w the story! (So I know you guys havn't passed out from waiting too long!) {Well I know you have better things to wait for... I know I do;) Check my profile to find out if you don't know }**

**R.I.P to my English teacher who has taught me alot.**


	10. Chapter 10

I tried to get to the crowded window pushing past seeing the nonsense that was going on, and already I thought what a disaster it was going to be. I had no idea how many red fledgings had lived down at the tunnels with Stevie Rae, but never in the slightest did I think it would of been more than 20 people, as if it was some kind of marching band they all lined up in four rows coming towards the school and surprise surprise Stevie Rae was ahead of them all as if she was the pack leader.

I was speechless at what I was seeing, and I didn't have to use my brain to had figured out who was behind all of this.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly to myself, but as if everyone had heard, they turned to face me as if I had all the answers.

"Um..." was all I could say, racking my brain for ideas "Can we some how seal the school?"

They all gave me cocky looks "No" Damien said.

"I think Neferet is doing this" I blurted out.

They all looked at me knowing this was a possibility.

"But-" Shaunee started to say.

"how?" Erin finished off.

I took a deep breath in and began explain as much as I could in a very short time, it helped that the guys didn't ask any questions, I just hoped this meant that they understood, anything was likely to happen here.

"Wow, how could I have forgotten Shekinah's death like that?" they were all pretty stunned at what I had told them.

"Guys, we literally don't have any time, Nyx knows what they are after!?" Damien said.

I think I had a feeling.

I thought, it didn't matter what they were after, I had to save my best friend "It doesn't matter! We've got to save Stevie Rae and the others"

They confirmed "Lets do this" whatever 'this' was...

* * *

We've all had experiences with danger when it came to dealing with it, we were just kids but it seemed like we had to do most of the work, life was never simple. It was at times like these where I wish I was normal again, but living in that holy house with my mother and that step-loser made me realise how lucky I was to have had a chance to escape and as for the dangers in the school, there was an up side to it, it has made me stronger.

The only weapon I would ever need was in me, the elements.

"Okay so what are we going to do exactly?"

"Well if we want to save Stevie Rae and the others then we have got to know what is wrong with them and who- I mean how its working" Damien told "Z, you have got to try and use all your elements for this first"

Great. Lucky me(!)

I nodded triumphantly we were just outside the school doors where as the zombies as I'd like to call them now were outside the school gates hopefully not causing a riot with the outside public.

I remembered one of the rules of being a red fledgling, it was that they couldn't enter a building without some sort of permission from the owner, I don't know if it still applied here even if they had been to this school, the only person entering by climbing the gates was Stevie Rae with her blond bouncing hair, I was glad it was her.

As I took my first few steps outside the door, the others followed clinging onto me behind, it was a cold winter day, but that was not something that bothered me now, from a distance I could see Stevie Rae approaching, her expressionless face was nothing compared to her glowing blood red eyes as if she was hungry.

"Be careful guys" I could feel Jack trembling on me, he didn't like this anymore than I did.

My thoughts were pressing on how I would communicate with the elements to help Stevie Rae but I wasn't sure how I would word it out.

Uh, Elements I need all your help to save my friend, I said to myself, I believe something is poised in her and that is why she is acting this way, please help me to help her find a way out. I looked at her straight in the eyes, stood still trying to concentrate. My cell phone was vibrating again in my pocket, but now was not the appropriate time to answer it.

"Uh, Z-zoey your phone's vibrating" Erin whispered to me clearly hearing it.

"I'm busy" I said calmly still looking at Stevie Rae.

Without my permission Shaunee dug inside my back pocket and took out my phone, I wasn't to pleased about this but I guess it really didn't matter anymore, it was probably Kayla calling me again.

"Red eyes?" Shaunee said.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

I couldn't concentrate much with the babbling on behind me, but I could see I was making progress, Stevie Rae's stiff motion was letting loose, her eyes weren't as bright as before, a thought that had just rushed into my head was who was going to save the rest of them?

"No" Stevie Rae shouted, her voice was strange, devilish "I must stay strong, I can fight this"

"No _you_ can't. Stevie Rae Johnson, _you_ are stronger than this" I was shocked to see Damien saying this but it helped me concentrate even more, it was as if he knew someone else was inside of Stevie Rae, it was at times like this when you were thankful for having a smart friend!  
Shaunee and Erin were in their own world talking about my text message. Stevie Rae was starting to loose all her strength, she put her arms around her stomach her eyes still glowing but decreasing by time, I could smell and feel all the elements around me, I wasn't certain at what I was doing but I was hearing voices in my head to keep on doing it.

"Hey look" Jack had grown in confidence and decided to come out behind me pointing at the school gates "they are backing off!"

I thought if I could see what Jack was on about it would make sense, but I didn't want to lose my vision of Stevie Rae I could see from behind her that the zombie's were strangely enough walking away, now that was weird.

Stevie Rae was making horrible grunting sounds in defeat, within the next few minutes her eyes finally began to return to her normal colour, loosing its glow. Slowly, she closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground. I didn't stop looking at her, did I kill her? The wind was picking up and my heart started racing, I couldn't believe at what I had just done but I felt as if all my strength was taken away, I put my hands on my legs breathing in an out slowly, from either side Shaunee and Erin took hold of me, moving me back to the school building "You okay?" They asked.

"Stevie Rae oh my gosh Stevie Rae" someone from afar shouted out, everyone turned which made me turn around too.

Damien and Jack were standing by Stevie Rae helping her when Stark ran over to them getting angry at the boys not even noticing Erin, Shaunee and me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he shouted so loud it echoed from afar.

The guys were terrified, with the glowing red eyes he was really angry "What the hell did you do to her?" he repeated.

"Nn-nothing I swear on Nyx's life, nothing!" Jack pleaded, scared for his life.

"Get. Back. Now" he threatened his hands balled into fists.

"Stark" I tried to call out but I didn't have any breath or strength in me.

Damien and Jack obediently walked back, coming towards me, I could see that Stark honestly cared for Stevie Rae, maybe even more than I did, the look in his eyes said everything, he lead down beside her for a few seconds and then picked her up in his arms, he ran off quickly out of the school grounds.

* * *

By now we were all in my room, everyone was making a huge fuss over me while worrying about Stevie Rae, speaking of which, I found Starks concerned attitude very odd, I know they had grown fond of each other since they had spent so much time together but the way Stark acted made it seem like something more, something more than just... friends.

"Uh could I have my phone back now, Shaunee?" I said with my mind going through the past few minutes that happened on the school grounds, the zombies, Stevie Rae's glowing red eyes and Stark.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that!" she pulled out my phone from her jacket and I scrolled for my message.

**Red eyes. The girl had red eyes.**

The message was from Heath. I'm guessing he managed to get his phone back without getting into trouble.

"So who's this girl with the red eyes?" Erin asked.

"She movin' in on your human?" Shaunee said.

I chuckled "No she's not (anymore!) I don't know who this girl with the red-" I froze, I did know who she was. Most definitely I did.

* * *

**Sorry to the people who have waited patiently for the chapter and I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**PLEASE REVEIW! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N;; Sorry I'm not to good with grammer x] Hope you like it. Reveiw.**

* * *

It has been exactly three weeks since I had last seen Stevie Rae, Stark and the other red fledgings which was from the incident, strangely enough Neferet was never found after I had informed people about her reappearance, they didn't really believe me at first because of the whole 'erased memory' business but after some convincing and help, they got there in the end.

I was pestering people to let me out of the school, just because I was feeling a little weak, people were fussing over me like I was going to die! There was someone with me at all times, which was ridiculous but I guess I felt safe, Eric was with me most of the time.

"You should really go work in your own room" I said startling Erik.

There were papers scattered all over my bed from Eric's classes "Sorry, did I wake you?" I tried hard not to stare into his eyes as much, I couldn't bear to look at his face only because it felt like I was betraying him in a way. I nodded even if it was a lie, I just wanted to be alone and I could tell Eric wanted to do the same.

"Go" I said "I will be fine" I gave a convincing smile.

I helped him pick up his papers "Ouch!" a sharp pain hit my finger, I had given myself a paper cut as if my life wasn't tragic enough, a thin red line on my index finger was dripping with blood "Woah, are you okay?" I looked up from the finger to his face, I had warned myself not to look into Erik's blue eyes because when I did, something happens inside of me, I feeling a didn't like, a feeling of guilt.

"I'm uh-" Loss of words, I was trying hard to focus on not getting blood all over students work.

"We should get you a bandage or something" he said looking around the room.

"No no its okay, I'll live" My mind was focusing on the bleeding finger.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I was getting agitated.

"Call me if you need-"

"Go!" I snapped.

Okay, so that may of sounded harsh and the look on his face said it all but it just had to be done so I didn't bother apologising.

The minute I heard his footsteps go off in the distance I shot out of bed, it felt weird to be able to stand on my own two feet and no one sitting on me, I gave it a few seconds to process the cold, hard wooden floor against my feet and got out sweat pants and hoodie from the closet but as I looked inside the closet there was nothing in there!

Had someone stolen all my clothes for fun or was I going insane? Asking someone about them would be a very bad idea, I noticed that my suitcase - the bag I had used to bring all of my clothes-

Oh. Right.

I went to the floor under my bed and remembered I had packed my suitcase earlier to leave with Heath. I sighed deeply. _Its never going to happen _something was telling me this was true.

My bug, the one that hasn't been used in like a month or two was sitting just outside the school grounds near the back, I hopped inside and it was freezing. I turned on the heater and began driving, another new weird feeling as I haven't driven my own car in a while and obviously haven't put any petrol in a while too! Even though my chances of reaching to the tunnels with my car were pretty slim with the amount of petrol I had in the tank, I carried on driving, I had no money for petrol anymore.

"Crap!" I shouted - yep! You guessed it, half a mile away from the tunnels and it runs out of gas, pretty annoyed I get out of my car with my hands deep in my pocket and starting walking very fast. As I got there I remembered how cold and dirty the tunnels were but pushed that thought out of my head and looked around the tunnels for her.

I stormed into a room where Stevie Rae was snuggling in her blanket.

"Why?" I asked.

"Zoey?" she asked surprised to see me.

"I know you did it"

"What are you-"

"I know you bit Heath!" My anger was getting the better of me, but the thought of someone else being imprinted with Heath was infuriating.

"No Zoey, its not what you think-" she followed the direction I was facing and I was more than horrified to at what I was seeing.

Sure, I have encountered with death before, I've seen people I love die but this was horrifying. All of those innocent humans probably three weeks worth. I had this horrible feeling like I was going to puke, I couldn't take it - I wish I had never left the school now, I was terrified.

Down the tunnel I could hear someone screaming, I shot out the door "Zoey! Don't!"

"Leave her alone now!" I screamed at Stark who was biting another innocent sole.

He paused to look at me "Go away" his voice was dark, not the guy I once knew.

I called fire to help me this time "I said leave her alone!" I repeated ready to use the elements on him.

By this time the girl had stopped screaming but unconscious.

"Stevie Rae, she is weak, she needs blood, now step away" he took hold of the girl by the arm and dragged her across the floor, I used fire to burn his arm and he released her, this was my chance to save her I stood in front of her with my hands still blazing with fire "Why? Why kill someone for her?" I shouted.

He was staring below my eye level, jeez someone who was angry still had to time check out girls?

His mouth fell open as if he was even more hungry, I gave a sudden glance and realised he was looking at my dried up blood covered finger, I guess with all tension going on I had totally forgotten about it. I lifted my finger into my mouth "Don't you dare" I said the old taste of blood was not the best I had tasted, especially having it being my own, "So come on tell me?" I started shouting "Tell me!"

"Because..." He began, struggling with the answer but I stood alert "BECAUSE I LOVE HER"

My finger dropped to my side again with my mouth hanging open, it was an unexpected answer, I knew something was going on but love? My heart was beating really fast and I didn't like it, it shouldn't mean anything to me but it felt like it did. There was an unconscious girl nearly dieing from blood loss here and I was standing still staring at him like an idiot. Without another word I took hold of her and ran out of the tunnels hoping no red fledging was following behind. "Go near another human again and I'll..." I didn't mean to say it but it just came out "Kill you!" I felt like crying, it was hard holding back tears that shouldn't mean anything.

It was hard lifting up a girl who was around your weight up and out of the tunnels, this would of never happened if I was doing something other than sleeping in my bed all day. I was glad that it was dark, hopefully nobody would be around to see what I was doing carrying a dead body around "Please!" I sighed out in relief as I realised the girl was still alive but still hurt sleep talking as if she was still being attacked.

"Help me please! She's hurt! Help me!" there was a tall dark figure stood 30 paces down the road but I did not consider if they happened to be dangerous but as if they were flying the person arrived to us in no time.

"Can you call-"

The figure lifted off its hood and it was a woman. But not any woman.

"Ha. Zoey _Montgomery _come to save the day again" her voice was sleek and calm reading for action "But not today"

She grabbed one of my shoulders roughly, her long nailed fingers dinging into my skin, in her other hand a shiny object rapidly hitting my front hard and then out again. I felt like I couldn't breath, I looked down at the pain and realised the other girl to touch the pain, hot red blood trickled down my clothes, it was coming out fast.

"Elements.....please.....hel" was all I managed to say "me" I breathed as I hit the floor hard which made the pain infuriating. Since I've been here, I have been depending on my elements alot, what if they wern''t going to help me anymore? The pain increased as i realised why she had hit me in my stomach and not straight at my brain or heart, this was obviously the sort of pain she wanted to inflict on me and it worked. Hitting my heart or brain could of killed me instantly no pain attached, things were the total opposite with my stomach.

The last thing I saw was a woman in tall black stiletto heels stepping over me as I felt my whole body beginning to explode in pain drowning in my own blood. Some people who have had a near death experience would see a bright light, all I saw was darkness. I feel this was 'The End' for me.


	12. Forgotten

_Grandma Redbird, I love you and always will, I'll never forget you even in my next life, if that's what is going to be happening to me now. You were always there for me through the changes in my life and I am grateful for that. Please, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Tell Heath I love him too. Goodbye._

These were the last thoughts running through my head as I fell into darkness. I felt dead yet I could still hear myself think, maybe this was what death felt like. Every part of my body felt numb, it was just my thoughts keeping me together. A light buzz sprang inside my head, it was disturbing my thoughts, everything was getting lighter, too light for my eyes to even see, _"my child, your journey has not ended just yet"_ the voice was far away but clear, it had to be nyx. I wanted to say something but I couldn't move my mouth, I couldn't move anything! With all the energy I could get from what I am now, I forced myself to move or say something but nothing, I was just feeling dizzy now, so very... diz-... dizzy..

"Wake up, your having a bad dream!" My eyes wanted to stay closed, I couldn't take anymore of this, what was a dream and what was reality? And why couldn't I pick it?

My eyes blurred for a few seconds as they opened, beside me was an unfamiliar girl, with deep blue eyes and long brunette hair tied up in a bun, she released my arms as she saw me awake, she sat back down on the chair beside the bed and stared while I stared back, when I finally blinked, her stiff posture started to relax in relief, she slumped back in her chair, still staring.

I tried to look away but her blue eyes were too bright to ignore.

"What?" I snapped, my throat and lips were dry, it hurt to speak.

She continued to stare at me, I focused on the objects around the room, an annoying beeping machine, a white room with one door and a window, lots of complicated equipment, a bedside table and me on a white covered bed.

"What is your name?" she had this thick british accent, I was stunned to hear her speak and stunned by the question.

My name? I was thinking something earlier about a grandma, my grandma maybe? Heath? Heath who? Everything went blank.

"I... I" I felt moisture running down my cheek "I don't know, I don't remember anything!" I panicked.

"What? What do you mean-"

The door opened, a lady in a dull purple dress appeared through the door, her smile warmed as she saw me "Finally awake ey?"

I held the tears "How are you feeling love?" I shrugged.

"I'll contact the police in the morning and you Rose should be at home now" said the lady checking my temperature and all sorts.

"I told you" Rose said "I'm here to get some answers" she looked at me, sad "I guess I can't find anything now"

"Ey? What do you mean by that love?" she was still busy analysing me.

"She can't remember anything"

"What?" The lady paused "There were no signs of aphasia in the x-ray"

Rose shrugged, "thats strange" said the woman "Sweetheart, do you know where you are? Your name? Anything"

I nodded feeling the tears coming back.

"Oh dear, I'll have to inform Doctor Lenard about this" I think she was telling herself "In the meantime get some rest and you Rose, come back in the morning so we can interveiw the both of you together" she left the room but before Rose left, she looked down at me and said "Please, remember"

-----

I didn't sleep much that night, my brain was on constant work trying to work out who I was, the only things that were playing in my mind was the names Redbird and Heath, I look at myself, my arms and legs covered, slowly I lifted up my sleeve, I saw a pattern and instantly I was scared, was I some kind of junkie? A person who'd stay out on the streets covering herself in tattoo's and drink?

I could feel it, somewhere in me I knew who I was, this felt stupid forgetting who I was!

"Good morning love, how are you feeling?" the woman from last night appeared, in the same clothes.

"Same old" I said, surprised by my own confidence.

She smiled at me "Someone remembering who they are now?"

"No" I answered sadly.

"It's okay, it has to be a short term memory loss thing" she replied, sure of herself and I hoped she was right too.

The light burned my eyes as the woman opened the curtains, bringing in so much light that it bounced off the white walls making the whole room unbearable for my eyes, I closed them tightly and hide under my blanket.

The lady chuckled "Not a big fan of the light then? I understand, I apologise"

As the light dimmed from my eye lids I opened them again, a sharp pain was hitting my stomach "Argh!" I screamed.

"What? What is it?" She yanked the blankets off of me and lifted up my shirt, without my permission I should add but as I looked down at what she was looking at it, it was this horrible body that didn't look anything like mine, stitches in every way, healing slowly but painfully, My heart was pounding in my chest.

_She grabbed one of my shoulders roughly, her long nailed fingers dinging into my skin, in her other hand a shiny object rapidly hitting my front hard and then out again._

I held my breath at what I had just witnessed in my head, a flashback possibly?

"Your stitches are healing very nicely, just a few more weeks and you'll be up and running again" healing very nicely? They looked terrible! "Now honey, do you remember anyone? A name? I should really be contact your parents or guardian"

_"I'm Neferet, your mentor, guardian"_

"Uhh.. no sorry" All these strange names hitting me like rain droplets.

"It's fine, I'm sure it will-"

"Hey" Rose from last night appeared through the door, her hair was still up in a bun but she didn't wear the same turtle neck sweater, instead it was just a huge coat, just below her chin was a huge bandage, on her neck to be precise. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and smiled at me.

"Mornin' Rose"

"Good morning Cath"

"I'll be right back guys" Cath left the room, and now it was my turn to ask the questions.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" she said.

"In order for me to remember who I am, I need to know what happened"

She stared at me then took a deep breath in "I'm an English girl, and when you come to America, you come to have a fun" was this a story or a speech? "I was out by myself that night and I met this cute brown eyed guy, he was looking at me like I was something to eat but I instantly felt a connection, mainly because he was an american" she tensed up abit, getting uncomforatble "I don't know, stuff happened, we snogged and hell yeah it was amazing, for some reason I began to feel weak and fainted, when I finally woke up, I saw us, on the ground, you dieing from a loss of blood, I was terrified, someone had tried to kill you, there was a knife right in your stomach" this scared me, someone was out to get me! "But I knew if it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead by now, because he was one of _them_" the last word she said in discust.

I was a junkie that liked to save people?

I began rubbing my head contantly and hard, Rose stared at me, her eyes getting bigger as if they were going to explode.

"You're...." she whispered.

I stopped rubbing but kept my hand still "what, whats wrong?"

"You... You're... one of...them?" Slowly she began stumbling away from the chair.

I removed my hand and looked at it, it was covered with this power mixture matching my skin color but still visible.

"Oh. My. God." she whispered with a horrific posture.

* * *

**Ever had stitches? They look terrible **(_I won't go into detail)_** but the nurses say they 'look well'. I have. True Story.** _No one cares!_

**Oooh what another twist! Sort of. Hope you haven't gotten bored of this story yet. (:**

**Spread the love people.**

**Reveiw and I'll put up another chapter!** _C'mon you lazy people who just like to read but don't reveiw! :(_

**Thanks, Much appreciated. Peeeace out.**


	13. Mine

**Hi! An update in a while huh? I have been busy with exams and what not. Anyway thank you zoeybird101 for showing your enthusiasm with reviews I didn't like this chapter very much but who does? Well if you reveiw then I'd know huh? Haha right now I'm pretty confused about where my story is heading and I'm not sure if I'd want to end it now or carry on... hmm. Thanks to all of you story alerters and author favourite-rs and author alerters and... REVIEWS, keep them coming!**

* * *

I felt my heart stop, how could the words out of her mouth sound so harsh, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wha" I whispered, I didn't want to say anything but none of this was making sense.

"I-I've got to go" She dashed out the door before I could get another word in.

This place was freaking me out, I didn't want to stay at a place where I felt more uncomfortable being surrounded by these people with the strange scent blowing in the air.

"Rose?" someone outside the door shouted after her.

Cath appeared through the door again "What happened to her?" I kept my head down, I felt too embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it lovey, hold out your arm now dear" I obediently did as I was told she kept hold of my arm and the scent came back, but stronger, my mouth was watering with the taste, I had the nerve to rip that woman's head off and suck all of her...- I stopped myself before I could think anymore.

I pushed my hand away from her "No" I said, the scent still in the air but fading away.

"C'mon lovey its just a blood test" she tried reaching for my arm again but I hesitated "NO!" I could feel the fire in me burning up- "OW! It's hard helping people like-"

I could hear her taking in deep breaths "Alright look, I'll be back later when you've literally cooled down" as soon as she was out the door the scent was gone and so was I.

My first thought was 'how would a person, in hospital clothing, with no friends or family with me escape?'

"Just look around you" a slow peaceful voice said in my head, well I think I heard it.

So I did as I had heard, there was a coat hanger by the door and bedside tables, a movable table with hospital gear the nurse had forgotten to take with her and... me.

I wanted to stay in this bed but it just felt too weird, I opened the first draw and I saw my things in a see through bag, a hairband some odd change and a very old looking mobile phone covered with blood, gross. The cupboard type door below the draw had I guessed my own clothes some still stained with blood but very light.

"Ah shoot" I muttered, these clothes were not only covered with my blood but had a big hole right in the middle of it. "Sod it, I am out of here"

The clothes felt cold against my skin, especially because there was a huge hole in the middle of it, I squeezed myself into the shoes and grabbed the stitching gear on the table and shoved it into my front pockets, I lifted my hood up an figured an escape plan out of this prison like place.

"Please don't notice me, please don't notice me" I whispered to myself while people walked pass me, none of which did actually look at me.

"She's a tough one" the familiar lady with the needle was back, I froze looking directly at her, busted.

"I'm going on my lunch after this one, I need it" she said to someone walking with her walking past me?

"Thank you" I said in relief and legged it out the door.

-------

I just kept walking. No idea where I was heading yet it looked like it had been here before, the familiar cold breeze hit my stomach and because the stitches were not healed just yet, it was stinging or maybe it was the hunger, I could not remember the last time I had eaten a nice unhealthy like meal.

I ended up sitting on a public bench, I had no where to go but the fast food restaurant across the street was staring at me, wanted me to go inside and frankly I couldn't ignore it.

"Next!" the man behind the counter shouted.

Slowly I walked up to him, he had this smug expression on his face "Let me guess, Burger, french fries and _brown_ pop?"

"Uh?" was I a regular customer here? "okay?"

I gave him all the change I had left and went to the back of the room staring down at the dirty looking floor.

My thoughts were consumed on other things, anything to get my mind away from the girl I had frightened.

My thigh was vibrating... oh wait it was the phone.

I stopped eating and dug out the phone from my pocket it was covered with dried blood so I couldn't read the name as I flipped it open, horrible sticky noises were taking place and after some time it finally opened fully,

"Uh... hello?" I didn't know what to say.

"Finally Zo!" they shouted down my ear "You can be a real bitch who can hold onto a grudge at times when your not answering my phone calls or text messages or voice mails but that's over now"

I had no idea who she was and what she was talking about, I lifted the phone from my ear, the name said Kayla.

"Hello? This is your Que for some snarky comments towards me now...?"

"Is that what I'd do-"

"Forget it, your probably not in the mood or something, but I don't care if you were in class or whatever you people do"

Class? it was late, very late.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now and because it was _so_ long ago, I forgot what I wanted to talk to you about in the first place"

"Uh... okay?"

"Oh but I have to say... thanks, thanks for... helping me out, I was in a terrible state because I'd just got dumped by He- someone and felt like shit really, you know what they say! Drinking makes you feel on top of the world, until the morning"

Man, this girl could talk! Half the time I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yo, Zo? You're awfully quiet today"

"Zo? Is- is that my name?" I was desperate to know.

"Are you drunk or something?- wait can vampyres get drunk? I don't know, maybe they do you do sound a little tipsy or-" I closed the phone on her.

Vampyre? Vampyres don't exist! They were just things you would read in books and watch on TV, but it all made sense now, the sun, the smell, the quick healing and the thirst. I ran out of the restaurant in search for a human, my instincts were kicking in now, I could smell the blood from the man with an alcohol bottle in his hand. He was the one I wanted. I bit my tongue, was this what I really wanted? was this how I lived? There was this pain on my forehead, something burning but I continued to ignore it and walked up to the man with the powerful scent.

I kept my head down as I crossed the road, why this person was alone I didn't know but it was even more assuring, he stopped as I stood in front of him and lifted my head.

"Zo?" A surprised expressed as it changed as soon as he saw my face, the same name the girl had called me by.

I didn't have fangs, I had no idea if that was necessary for a vampyre but I knew I wanted his blood, it drew me more than anyone Else's.

He may not or may have looked familiar but I would never know, I wanted him for myself.

He had these big brown eyes and floppy blond hair which made him look.. kind of cute, "Zo, what are you doing here? Actually who cares, it's so great to see you!" He came up to me opening his arms out for a hug before I stopped him.

"Don't" I whispered still looking into his eyes.

He paused, his expression changing, confused like. I bit my lip, I wanted him but I couldn't do it in public. Without his approval I grabbed his wrist and he didn't seem to hesitate towards it but followed patiently behind, oh god the human scent.

"So where are we going zo?" I ignored him, there was police tape covering a square, behind it was a dark alley. Perfect.

"Zo?"

I pushed him to the floor where he landed on some old garbage bags as I sat on top of him.

"What are you doing!?"

This felt like my first time, I didn't know where to start, commonly it would be the neck, where the blood flows amazingly through his warm body, I grabbed his shoulders gently.

"I don't want to play this game Zo, let go of me" he tried to shuffle off of me but it wasn't working, I was clearly incharge here.

I was taking this all in, I could hear noises in the background but I didn't care, it was just me and him, I bent down slowly.

"Not today please, get off of me"

His warm neck was attracting me to it I could feel his heart beating fast and loud in his chest, it made my mouth water.

"Zoey please!"

And he was all mine.

"You are such a hypocrite!" a different male spoke this time, I turned my head.

"Go away" I said.

"Oh! It's okay for you to suck off a _poor innocent human being _but the rules are different for me"

"I said, Go. Away"

"You can't tell me what to do on my own turf Z" He was acting smug "lets play fair now"

"What are you talking about?" I was getting frustrated that I haven't fed off of this human yet, I turned around to face him he had the pulsing red eyes I have never seen before.

"Let's share, and we won't tell anyone about this little feast" he looked away from me to stare at the human, I got in the way.

"No, he's mine" I could hear more footsteps coming out of the hole.

"Stark? Where'd you-"

She looked at me in surprise "Zoey?" and then looked at the person I was sitting on, "Heath?"

My heart raced as if they meant something to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**I've done abit of cleaning up on my stories, fixed any spelling errors or grammer mistakes but I'm sure I didn't get every mistake, just the ones I've noticed. For this story, sorry for any mistakes. Anyway Double R!**

**Read N' Review!**

* * *

All these people, people who weren't really people but... vampyres. They both had these pulsing red eyes that begged for blood, looking at me and the human I sat upon.

"What are you doing?" the girl with the bouncing blond hair asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the guy spoke "This _high preitess vamp_ is feeding off of a human, right after telling _us_ off for doing it ourselves"

"No I didn't!" I didn't like the way I was being spoken to.

The guy scoffed "Don't bother lieing, what were your exact words again" He put his fingers on his chin - fake thinking, "Oh I remember! Go near another human again" he looked straight at me but more softly, hurt "and I'll kill you"

I wanted to say something, but it felt unbelievable, I bit my lip instead.

"Got nothing to say?"

"Stark-"

"No! what is it with you and this obsession with humans? You're not one of them anymore, you're one of us now. You know Stevie Rae and I have gone so long without feeding off of a human because we respect you like that, but how can we when you don't even do it yourself... maybe we should do this equally"

"Stark, what are you talking about" the girl asks.

"You said to _us _that if you feed off a human you'd kill us- well me and so maybe I should do the same...-"

"No! Stark you don't mean that, your just angry at her"

"Am I? She's changed, not the Z I knew back then, I wouldn't even care if I killed her right now" his eyes were closed while he spoke.

Here they were talking about my death, I felt nothing inside, I wasn't scared or sad, I don't even know who I am so why should I care if I died right now by my own kind?

"No! Don't!" an unfamiliar voice spoke I turned around, it was the human.

"I beg your pardon" the guy spoke.

"Don't kill her" I had forgotten his presence, probably to scared to speak, I got off of him and sat beside him by the bags. I squeezed myself into a ball and closed my eyes, any moment I could be dead.

"Want to say that again, human?"

"I let her do it to me" he said calmly.

"What kill you?" he didn't believe it.

"No, feed from me, I let her okay?"

It was so not true, and I didn't want to drink blood anymore, I just wanted to get away from here.

"You expect me to believe that bullsh-"

"No! I think he is telling the truth" the girl said.

"How'd you know?" he whispered back at her.

"That's zoey's human boyfriend, don't you remember him?"

I looked at the human and he looked back with a small warm smile as if he had forgiven me for what I just did, I felt all warm inside, I may not have wanted his blood but wanted him even more. I looked away and got myself up, I held up my hands for the humans and he took it as I helped him up.

"I'm sorry" I said to Stark "I have no reason for telling you how to live okay? But I'm glad you stopped me, I'm sorry to the both of you" I walked away from all of them out of the tunnel behind I could hear footsteps, someone running to catch up with me.

"Z, are you okay?" It was the girl with a thick okie accent, I wanted to cry but I knew I was stronger than that, I stared at the accident scene that was surrounded with police tape in a square shape, she followed my direction "One our own kind"

I looked back at her "someone killed a vampyre here a few weeks back, we never got to know who she was" she said.

I continued to stare at her, I didn't know who anyone was.

"What happened to your clothes?" she asked, her eyes wide open, I had forgotten I still had the huge whole in these clothing covered with blood, before I could say anything someone came from behind.

"Zo, are you alright?" said the human, I stared at the girl and then at the boy and walked off.

What was the point in communication with people I have no idea could be.

Someone grabbed my elbow, I flinched immediately.

"Zo, are you okay?" he looked at me with those adorable eyes I wanted to melt in.

I wanted to cry in his arms, but that was just be weird, I didn't know him.

"You don't want to go anymore do you?"

I continued to look back at him.

"Zoey you know you can tell me anything!" he begged.

How could I explain anything when I don't even know whats going on with myself? My mind was blank.

His phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Okay okay calm down, I'll be right home" He shut the phone and then looked at me. "Busted" he smiled again, I liked his smile.

"I'll talk to you soon okay?" he came closer to kiss me I guessed but I flinched away from him again.

He looked confused and a little hurt, his smile disappeared along with him. I wanted to reach out for him but I had forgotten his name, I didn't want him to leave me but now I was alone.

**Stevie Rae's POV**

_Without answering Heath's question she walked off, she looked sad, different. I wanted to go after her, she was my best friend would she actually tell me anything anymore? She hates me for what I did to Heath, something I could never give back._

_I saw her walk away from Heath, I thought that was something she could never do to Heath because she loved him, this was all my fault._

_I continued to stare at Zoey until she was no longer visible, Stark was probably back in the tunnels so I went inside too._

_A loud beeping noise fell behind, too loud for my ears as I turned around it was a black jeep, as the window rolled down it was Erik._

_"Stevie Rae right?" he shouted._

_"Yeah, what do you want?"_

_"Have... Have you seen Zoey?"_

_"What?"_

_"Zoey, she's been missing for a few weeks now and I'm... I'm worried" he said._

_It's weird how I have seen Zoey a few minutes ago and now someone was out looking for her saying she's been gone a few weeks? Maybe she turned, turned into a Red Fledging or a proper Vampyre._

_"Yeah.. I.. I've seen her"_

_"What?! Where" he sounded surprised and relieved._

_"U-up the road"_

_"Okay tha-"_

_"Wait!"_

_He paused looking at me impaitently._

_"I'm coming too!" I didn't feel it was necessary to ask him, she was my best friend._

_"Hurry!"_

_As soon as I got into the car he drove off, determined. We didn't speak, just kept are eyes peeled for Zoey but before I knew it we were at the top of the road coming to a dead end._

_"Shit!" he said hitting the wheel in diasppointment. Before I knew it she had disappeared right infront of my eyes, and I let her._

_----------_

**Zoey's POV**

No where. No where I could sleep, hide or run away from.

Where ever I'd go it would still be the same place I see everywhere, nothing.

Except this one building, it was attracting me like no other place I've been past, even with my intense hearing I heard nothing, except cars.

I took grasp of the gate door and stared long and hard, it looked like a church, but no church will lock you out but then I thought again, boarding school and on the other side of the place was a horse stable, some how I wanted to go in but feared what it would lead to.

Since I had no idea of this Vampyre life I'm living with now, I'm was pretty sure I'm not suppose to go near sunlight, mainly because it seemed like common sense and the stables felt like a home... for horses.

The place looked like it was sealed down, this made me sure that nothing was inside, it wasn't hard unlocking the door as it was only covered with police tape and with this new found strength it was even easier let alone quicker.

Just as suspected nothing was inside except accessories for the animals who were previously living in here, there was grass all over the floor and it was wet from the holes in the ceiling. The place was dark but I could still see, I suddenly had no idea why I was in here, doing this it just felt like some sort of home for me.

I heard a car coming into the building, I made sure I was extra quiet hoping this wasn't their new garage and since these people were human I couldn't be seen. I took a peek through one of the wholes in the door, it was a Black jeep, shiny black jeep should I say, even through the dark sky it shined amazingly through the street lights the car stopped right infront of the horse stables where I was at, the car lights hurt my eyes until it came to a stop, coming out of the car was a tall man with a jumper that went well with his body frame, so well. My heart started to pace as I had a good look at him and bit my lip for a moment I thought he'd somehow heard me as he paused for a good five minutes and listened to the noises around him, I held my breath for this one then he finally came back to motion and started move again, I took a deep breath out in relief.  
He paused again and turned around this time looking right at the stables, into the hole I was looking through.

I didn't expect a human to hear that but it felt like he had heard everything, every heart beat, every breath I took and every time I moved. His body was shifting closer to the front of the car, still looking at... well maybe me or the hole his hand moved even close, so close that he could... open the door.

"Erik!" someone from behind called.

He turned around, ignoring the door, this time I shifted away from the door, right at the back behind the old bunch of hay.

"Did you-"

"Shh" he hushed the girl and then it went quiet.

Before I knew it the door to the stables began to open slowly, I didn't think I was going to get out of this one.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I- I thought I heard something"

"Oh please, its an old horse shed" her voice sounded harsh.

"Stables" he corrected her.

"Whatever" she replied "Did you find her?" her voice more softly now.

I kept immensely still while trying to understand their conversation.

"It's okay" she whispered, its sounded as if they were hugging but I didn't want to look.

"It's my fault" he whispered back.

"What? no its not! You've got to stop saying that! Zoey cannot be kept on a leash and just because you left the room doesn't make it your fault so please! stop saying it is"

"Yeah but if I-"

"No buts okay?" she demanded

It went quiet for a few minutes, I thought they might of left until one of them spoke again.

"D-do you think she might be dead?"

"No!" he shouted "Don't say that, she can't be- wait. Did you see something?"

"Well.." she began "nothing, I didn't see a-anything, I promise, well you had better come on inside we can try again tomorrow"

I didn't hear anymore that night except the footsteps fading away, I just felt too tired to feel anything, what was the point, I felt like a nobody now.


	15. Found But Still Forgotten

All I could hear were the raindrops coming down strongly from the not so strong horse stables, some dripping on my face, it had woken me up, as I opened my eyes, it had appeared I had slept the whole day seeing as it was dark outside, I was cold, wet and tired. The floor I was lieing on was now surrounded with puddles of water and wet hay, I wiped off the pieces of hay stuck to my face and lifted myself up and off of the floor.

Everything was wet, I felt dirty just feeling damp, I heard footsteps running from the rain, I walked slowly and quietly to the double doors, it was the same guy from the past weeks coming up to the same car driving in and out of the same building specifically when it was dark and every day I would admire his beautiful perfection and watch him as he drove off, I had the same thoughts as I did with the human boy, I was attracted to this guy for a totally different reason though, and I liked it.

I had lost count of the amount of days, hours, weeks I have spent in this shed and yet not single human had even noticed my presence which was something I was thankful for.

My whole body felt stiff all over from sleeping in the same position every night without anything to eat, but I was used to not eating anything anymore that it was just this numb feeling in my chest I choose to ignore now, on top of it all I still had this horrible hygiene issue.

With the strength that was suddenly decreasing from my body I pushed the double doors leading to the outside, as it open, it opened with a thrust leading me to fall over onto the wet and damp floor. I held still taking it all in, the freshly cut grass, the smell of rain reminding me of oceans, the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground and voices. Wait. Why could I hear voices?

I was panting loudly only because I felt very weak, I lifted my head, I'm pretty sure they didn't notice me but they continue to walk closer to me, hand in hand.

I took in a big deep breath of air and noticed how their blood didn't draw me towards them but either way they were approaching closer, I rolled to the closest bushes as I did not want to be seen, all these familiar looking faces yet no answers, it was frustrating.

"But... why in _there?_" said a tall boy with his hands wrapped around the girl in a protective way through the rain.

"_No one _will find us in here baby" said the girl in a flirtatious tone.

They continued walking upto the stables, or im my case my new home as the boy took his arm off of the girl and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" she said again in a flirty tone and then grabbed the guy as they closed the door behind them.

Strands of hair were sticking to my face as it got colder, the rain started to come down a little lighter but still hard enough for it to hurt and all I had on me was myself, my hoody was no longer resistant to the rain as it soaked straight through I had to take it off of my head.

Since my home was being hijacked by hormonous teenagers, I had no other choices left other that the building right in front of my eyes but I wouldn't allow myself to put other people in danger.

Still heavily breathing, I lifted myself off of the wet ground and wiped off the pieces of leaves stuck onto me, I walked slowly back up to the shed my hands resting on the double doors as I kneel down for the hole.

It was very dark for me to see anything except muffled voices.

"Did you hear that?" the girl spoke.

"No"

"Are you sure? Go check!"

"Who in their right mind would look in a an abandoned horse stables?"

Since I was freezing out here, of course I couldn't keep immensely still I was shaking pretty badly out here making the doors shake.

"Go check, please?"

And that is exactly what the guy did, of course like an idiot, I was stood there wondering what he was going to look for until the last second when I ran behind the shed, I felt quite stupid playing these childish games, running away from the humans so I don't get noticed at all, whatever my normal life was, I miss it.

I thought about this long and hard, I was getting kicked out of my home because of some humans who needed some fun time? No. This won't do.

I shook the shed door and this time I had meant to do it and hoped they'd run out of the stables. Now I was the one playing these stupid games.

"It's just the wind" the guy assured her.

"I don't care, you heard what the people in school have been saying, someones already been missing for a while now"

"Maybe she's dead?"

"I don't know but the whole thing is freaking me out, I just want to get back inside"

So that is what they did, the guy holding the girl in a protective way inside the school while I got my place back again.

I caught myself on a branch, trying hard to stumble out of it, I heard a car coming into the building, I grabbed long and hard onto my trousers of which it was caught on and accidently trip, _This is not my day!_I thought to myself as the light from the headlights got lighter. I fell to the ground, I knew it was the car coming into the school, the same car with the same guy from the past weeks, what would he do if he catches me? Bury me alive? Kill me on the spot? I couldn't take any chances, even with the pain that was now conflicted on my leg, I knew I had no chance of escape as the car screeched to a stop, the engine turned immediately off and the person got out of his car. _Busted._

"Hey, you alright?" asked the man closing his car door behind me coming up closer to me.

"I'm fine" I replied, my voice unsteady, I kept my head down and focused on my leg. My painful leg.

"We need to get you some help, here let me-" he kneeled down beside me, from what I can see with the hair around my face and grabbed my arm to help me up.

"No! I'm fine" I tried to get away from him helplessly.

"Well, you don't look fine, come on let me help you" He reached out for my arm again.

He was frustrating me.

"I said I'm fine" This time I had meant it, I moved the hair off of my face to look him in the eyes, maybe this would make him understand but as I watched his helpless face, his eyes squinting from the heavy rain.

"Zoey?" his facial expression changed, confused as he whispered what I think he said to me.

"W-what?" I barley spoke, he looked so certain, with the leg that was free I tried to slide away from him but he just kept moving forward towards me.

"Oh my god, its you, its... its really you" he grabbed me in a very tight surprised hug.

I was panting uncontrollably trying to let go of his grasp "Get off of me!" I panicked.

"You're alive" he whispered in my hair, against each other we were wet, I felt uncomfortable, with the strength I was fighting to have, I pushed him away from me.

I wanted to cry but I kept it in "Stay away from me"

"What?, no, I-Its me remember?"

The rain was making everything ten times worse, I couldn't see who he was and I was freezing out here with a guy who supposedly knows me.

"Zoey?" he said in a light tone, still squinting from the rain, he looked a little sad, yet still confused.

With the leg that was not injured, I brought it up and wrapped my arms around it, I was scared of him and I think he saw it.

"It's me, Erik" every time he moved closer, I went back.

"I don't-" Unable to finish the sentence, I closed my eyes and held it together.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked "Who did this to you?" his voice being raised.

After several minutes of just hearing the howling of the wind and the pitter patter of the rain I replied "I don't know, I don't know anything" the last part I whispered mainly to myself, but I knew he heard it.

"Look, you are getting wet and cold out here, lets go inside"

"No!" I hesitated, these people wouldn't know what they'd be getting themselves into with a hungry vampire.

"I promise you'll be safe, with me" I opened my eyes and looked into his "I promise"

I nodded in agreement, he helped me up "Ow!" I grunted in pain, forgetting the pain in my leg.

"Here, let me" by surprise he held me up in his arms and I didn't protest, he promised he'd keep me safe, he promised.

I took a sigh of relief as we reached the inside of the building, I felt warm already. Everything looked so familiar but he was walking to fast for me to take a good look at it, he slowed down as soon as we reached what looked like infirmary, he set me down on the bed which was when I instanly felt cold again. Everything was white in the room, the guy sat down beside me, still wet and cleaned up my cut, which stung.

"Where did you go Z?" he asked from all of a sudden.

I was starting to feel a little comfortable around him, "I wish I knew" I replied in a low voice.

"You've got to have some idea, its been weeks every ones gone nuts looking for you"

How was I suppose to respond to that? To me they were all strangers.

"Erik?" someone from a distance was chanting his name.

"In here" he shouted back.

"Ha. I thought you were in here, what happened did you hurt yourself or-" she paused as soon as she swung into the room and spotted me.

"Zoey?" she smiled at me with shock.

She ran up to me with a hug, "You're alive" she whispered in my hair. That was twice.

After a while I could feel how uncomfortable she was feeling and released me, "Ew, you're all wet and what is with the smell!?" she moaned.

I continue to stare at her beauty, something I can't remember seeing before yet it was impecable.

"What? No lame comebacks?" she asked but she smiled as if she was joking around.

I lowered my eyes away from her and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly... but I think... shes lost her memory"

"Oh" she replied full of shock.

-------

I've began to lost count at the amount of times the words 'you're alive' were being said to me along with a very long hug. Actually I haven't, about nine times and i'm still counting.

I had about six pairs of eyes staring at me, like I was some kind of pet. This felt too weird, these people supposadley my friends but didn't they know what I was?

* * *

**#Seriously, I hate the way I write but I love to write.**

**To all of you readers out there who are paitently or impaitenly waiting for the next chapter. Thank you. I know how it feels waiting to something that just won't come when you want it to. I'm doing my author notes at the bottom now mainly because it can distract you abit. But seriously guys, is there something or someone you want that should come back into the story, please do mention it and don't and I mean it, DON'T forget to reveiw.**


	16. Powers

The guys have been very patient with me and have given me plenty of space for myself too, most of the time I was lying on a bed they said was my room yet I don't remember any of it especially the cowboy gear. Other than being asked if I wanted anything to eat constantly by Erik, I was always left alone. I have come to terms that my name is Zoey, nickname Z or Zo. I've also realised that these people were the same as me and everyone knew about them. I finally felt at home, with the roller-coaster of a journey I have been through, I was glad to be at peace for once, I was destine to be here. From a distance I could hear the same footsteps coming into my room but this time more aggressively, in a hurry.

"She'll come when she's ready!" A girl sounding like Shaunee shouted through the door.

"We've given her a whole week" Erik shouted back, my peace was coming to an end. He stormed through the door as it banged open. I immediately turned around to face him, his posture more calm as we looked at each other.

"Is there something wrong?" my voice was low, but I wasn't scared anymore.

"I think its time we talk about it now" he sat down next to me on the bed, I leaned up and understood him instantly.

I shook my head in agreement, he held out his hand, my leg had finally been healed thanks to the kind support of Erik, it was hard for the first couple of days, he had to help me to the bathroom and what not, I felt I could trust him with anything. I put my hand in his as he held me up and smiled at me, a smile that made me melt. We walked down the staircase still holding hands where there were 4 familiar faces I forgotten the names of again.

Erik and I sat down on what was called the 'Love seat' or something like that while the others sat around us, I wasn't fully at ease, what was I suppose to tell them?

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, the only noises coming from the fireplace making the room nice and warm.

"Oh cool, she finally came down" the girl with the blond hair and blue eyes appeared through the door and sat down casually in the available spaces in the circle around the television. Still, there was silence until she spoke up again.

"Well?" she looked at Erik.

He cleared his throat "Right uh, we've established that Zoey was captured-"

"-Possibly by the that witch" a different blond called Erin I believed, her voice filled with hatred.

"Yeah, possibly" he emphasised "And and somehow lost her memory-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know the story, what are we going to do about it?" the impatient blond moaned.

"You don't have to be here you know, go off and do whatever you kind of people do" Shaunee said, she clearly didn't like the girl but I did enjoy their banter at each other.

"I have every right to be here, zoey's my... fri" she cleared her throat "Friend"

The girls snorted "Since when?" the both questioned at the same time, I loved how they could do that, they were like twins!

"Believe it or not, Zoey and I have been through some difficult times together" I was fully aware that they were talking about me, yet it felt like a different girl inside this body. "You know what?! I had some ideas but I'm not going to sit here and continue being harassed by tweedle dee and tweedle dumb" she began to storm off out of her seat.

"Aphrodite wait!" Damien called after her "Guys, this doesn't help Zoey by fighting, poor thing looks terrified"

I did?

Thankfully Aphrodite stumbled back into her seat but still annoyed, I did hear the girls go 'hateful hag' to her after all.

"Okay so" she shifted forward in her seat, excited about her plan "Remember how we usually use our abilities and it some how saves the day or whatever, well what if we did that with Zoey?"

"Ha! that is a du-"

"Brilliant plan!" Erik interrupted, fully aware how this involved me with these powers of there's, I agreed to follow.

As much as I felt this was a pretty weird idea of hers, I promised to keep my laughter to myself, right now I was sat outside the school building near a old looking tree, I had all these people around me and I mean literally around me in a circle and I was the attention of all of it.

It was weird how they said words I didn't even understand, I tried to take it seriously and closed my eyes.

"Nyx, our god please, give us the strength to fight the evil that someone has commenced on Zoey Redbird, she can fight this" I was beginning to hear a lot of words I didn't understand, it sounded like a prayer you would hear at a church but I couldn't hear anymore as my brain started to throb, and I mean really throb, like harry potter and his scar when voldemort was near by, but it hurt ten times more, I couldn't take it, It hurt to breath, it felt like my breathing tube was being blocked.

"Ah" I screamed in pain. My stomach felt like it was going to explode while I kept my hands on my head trying to keep it together, I noticed how everything went quiet.

I eyes couldn't open, I felt to weak to move, my position was very uncomfortable but I dared trying to move as it would hurt too much, but before I knew it I blacked out.

------

Blacked out. Hey, kind of like the time Neferet killed- well tried to kill me as I thought I was heading towards the darkness but it turns out I didn't! But even if I did die, I did help someone before I did, what was her name? Daisy? Violet? It was defiantly a flower name. Rose! Yes the English girl, even if she did think I was nuts, but then again I had alot to deal with back then. I mean Stark and Stevie Rae? I never saw it coming. But why was Aphrodite being so nice to Erik? He wasn't her problem anymore. Unless.. they got back together. No. Not possible. He likes me. And Heath. Oh.. Heath. What am I going do to about- My thoughts come to an abrupt stop as I came to a conclusion as to what I was going to do about him, and I liked it.

Hey, normally when I would black out, Nyx would appear with some comforting and wise words, but I wasn't close to death so did this count? or was it what death was like? Nyx? Nyx? Are you there? I need to talk to you. Hello? Anyone? Nyx? I'm scared. Where am I? Why couldn't I feel anything yet something was moving.

"Zoey?" someone shouted from a distance.

Nyx? Is that you? I've been so-

"Zoey! Wake up!" No! I didn't want to wake up, Nyx was here.

As the darkness got lighter I started to feel everything, especially the tight grasp someone was holding me by.

My eyes blinked a few times before being able to see anything clearly, Erik stared at me wide eyed for a few minutes.

"Zoey?" He whispered.

I looked around the room wondering why he was looking at me like that, I was back in my bedroom, it was dark outside and the door was closed.

"What?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and put his arms gently around me.

"Glad to see you too?" I said.

He chuckled as he released me and continue to smile.

"What?" I repeated.

"No-nothing" but the smile didn't fade away.

* * *

**You know what? I bet you liked that Harry potter [random] comment I added in there. Don't ask why I added it, I just had to. Listen up readers!! It's disappointing to check your emails, get excited that its from fanfiction but not a review :( I'm coming up close to the end of the story now but thinking of starting a new one based on The Host by Stephanie Meyer. But that's not definite because I'm starting to write it but its.. boring. So I'm going to keep working on it until I think its interesting enough to post but not 100% sure. Oh and before you think this is going to start getting boring because shes regained her memory and its coming up close to the end which by the way doesn't mean one more chapter left, well think again, I have a few more twists I'm sure you will like, especially those Erik and Stark lovers out there. I'm pretty sure this chapter is mistake free but I don't know. Anyway, Reveiw & Peace out!**


	17. Actions Spoken Louder

Everybody was acting weird around me, I felt so claustrophobic around them, I did tell them I wanted to go outside the school grounds for a bit but they didn't agree to it, I felt like I was going to explode.

Erik was pretty pissed at me right now but he wasn't letting go of my hand.

"I want to get out of here" I mentioned for the tenth time.

"No" A point blank answer from Erik as I was sat in the lounge, led on the floor, acting dead.

"Guys?" I looked towards the twins, who both looked like they had homework.

"Hell"

"No" they smiled at me and returned to their work.

Seriously, why was I asking for permission anyway? I got up off of the floor and walked up the stairs towards my room.

"Where are you going?" All three of them asked.

"Toilet, you want to watch?" Pretty annoyed they asked me a stupid question, I gave a sarcastic answer, I didn't even look back at them to answer.

I stumbled up the stairs and fell flat on my bed, It was official, I was actually thankful for a split second about losing my memory for that period of time but would I want to stay that way? No.

Instead of being rebellious, which was what my mind was telling me to do, 'fall out the window' it screamed, I decided to pay a visit to the library to catch up on some reading for this big plan that popped into my head the minute I woke up. I was so excited I literally ran back down the stairs.

"Woah where you going now?" Erik caught me by the arm with a bottle of brown pop in his hand, he probably didn't believe my toilet story, I was too excited to be irritated at this moment, I took the bottle from his hand.

"To the library" I answered, his eyes widened "No, serious, I got some reading to do" I said as I ran off. It was dark in the library, as if noone had been looking after it for months, the same old books still all over the floor, the horrid stench still in the air and books that were not in alphabetical order. But one book that had not been touched was the one I was looking for, I picked it up and went to the farest corner in the room to get some peace.

_Special people require this ability, not all are born with it._

Wow, everything in this book was so accurate, it was like it was made for specific people, _I'm special enough.._ I thought to myself, as a smile came across my face.

_'A person with abilities quite extraordinary as this can not always expect to come out 100% accurately. As it happens, fledgings can die due to a transformation failure. It starts with coughs and sneezes, blood pouring from nose and mouth,'_

It's like everything I've experienced with my friends, Stevie Rae and Stark.

_'It's worse if the body starts to itch irritatingly and lose natural colour, till the end of it, the body will rot, like a banana.'_

Like a banana? A body is compared to a banana? Who wrote this? Even as weird as it may sound, I understood completely, it was empowering to think I could have more powers that I already had and believed.

_'It's obvious by this stage the body has failed transforming and cannot be brought back as a human nor flegding, therefore it has passed away.'_

Ugh, that word, passed away.

_'Having relations, or people to help them control the need for temptations. Sometimes a person with extrodinary powers such as this can tell when its time for a new decendant.'_

Oh they will.

_'But one thing is very important, it shouldn't be done due to selfish reasons, scarring a person for the wrong reasons can have a massive impact and Nyx knows it._

I was very interested to what I was reading, who knew it could be fun?

"Hey Zoey" Damien said as he crept up behind me.

"Hey" I turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Reading"

He didn't believe me.

"Why?" He asked very slowly.

"It's fun"

"Wow, something must of happened when you regained your memory" he joked.

"Nope, I'm fine" Why was it so hard to believe? I gave a convincing smile.

"What you reading?" he peaked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of what I was reading and his facial expression changed.

"Why are you reading that?" he sighed.

"It's very interesting"

"Zoey..-"

"I'm serious" I said looking him sternly in the eyes. His eyes begged to differ he had this worried expression on his face but dropped the conversation.

"Okay, if you say so" he said and walked off to the other side of the library, looking back at me. Ugh I had a horrible feeling in my gut that Erik is going to find out about this.

"Oh! Before I go, Erik told me to tell you he was looking for you" I turned around and rolled my eyes, speak of the devil, when wasn't he looking for me? I nodded just incase Damien was still watching.

Instead of obediently going to Erik to ask him what he wanted, which was what the old Zoey would do, this new and improved Zoey was going to think about herself first, and knew exactly what she wanted to do first.

-------

"Zoey!" Darius popped out from... nowhere! It scared me half to death.

"Darius... how'd you..?-" I asked sort of confused how he could possibily know I was going to escape the school grounds at this time of night, the sun had only just set. My heart slowly started to beat normally as I took this all in.

"Erik did tell me to keep an eye on you" He crossed his arms like a big body guard he was, I should have guessed.

-------

He took a good look at me.

"I'm guessing Darius caught you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you stopping me?" I argued.

"Evertime you escape it ends up in trouble"

"I'm not a prisioner Erik, I need space"

"Space from who? Me?" He was getting angry, to raised from his seat, moving closer each step he took, I held my breath.

I dared answer it.

"You know what Z, I really care about you" Erik held my arms, giving me goosbumps, I was glad I was wearing a long sleeved shirt right now "but it won't work if you keep seeing the other guy"

"The 'other guys' name is Heath" I said pushing out of his grasp but he was in control.

"You can't have two boyfriends Z" I knew that, I didn't want two, I hardly wanted one but, it was difficult, the sense of being wanted was the feeling I wanted, I dreaded of hearing what he had to say next "It's either me or him" he gave me a look that would of made me melt in his arms hands down, but its not down to looks, more of the person inside the looks.

"Don't" I whispered, I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings, I kept my eyes glued to the floor, looking into Erik's eyes and seeing the pain I've caused him by confusing the situation.

"Z, I just got you back, you've been really.. distant"

Was it true? Was I loosing my feelings for him? But why was my heart beating so fast whenever he was near me? Like now for instant. Seeing him look miserable hurt me.

"Don't do this to me Erik, You know I care about you" I felt the tears coming in.

"Prove it" he moved closer, closer for our noses to touch, he held me by the arms again but tighter and put one hand under my chin so I was looking directly at him.

Was he asking for more than just a kiss? I wasn't ready!

I held the tears as I closed my eyes, feeling his hot breath against my mouth, he held me tighter, one hand in my hair, I held him wanted him now more than ever before, our lips pressed together, he wanted this more than I did, I could feel it, it was me who parted the kiss in the end.

I opened my eyes slowly, he was still looking at me more intentively, there was enjoyment in his eyes.

"I..I need to go" I tried to escape but I realised he was still holding onto me. "E-erik" I tried to shift but his hand was still in my hair, it felt nice and warm, he moved his hand slowly down to my lower back and pushed me closer to him so our bodies were against eachother, he crushed his lips against mine for the second time, slowly pushing me to the wall, little did I realise I was getting carried away but this was his room, no one was here to find us, I wrapped my legs around his torso, I wanted this to last but this time it was him who parted our lips, he was smiling.

I got my feet back on the ground and walked away from him, well ran away, this was too much. Why was Heath on my mind the whole time Erik and I were kissing?

I was frightened half to death as half way down the corridor, a girl who I didn't know tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um sorry, there's a phone call for you at reception" she said smiling and walked off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I was expecting your call" his voice was scruffy, but still full of power and control.

"You was?"

"A job must be done"

I understood immediatley "Oh, that"

"Yes, that high preitess"

"How'd you-"

"The powers, mam"

"Oh right, sorry"

"I understand what needs to be done, I'll inform you-"

"No No No" I Interupted "Bring him here, its important you do so"

"Consider it done" for the first time since a while I smiled, a smile of excitement for what the future holds.

* * *

**#Lemme answer some stuff based on the reviews I DO receive, Zoey did not see Nyx because it was not a near death experience. Reason for writing autor notes at the bottom was I didn't want to spoil it, the point of it being at the bottom you read the story first then the author note ;) I'm sort of rushing the story abit, not that I want to finish it, I love writing, even I'm excited to know what is going to happen next.**  
**I've finally bought Tempted and you know what? It's been such a long time since reading the previous book that I forgot what happens, I've read the first chapter the whole 'whos your boyfriend zoey' and then Erik and Heath both say 'I am!' Ha love it! Stevie Rae's character seems different, more rough but then again I have only read the first chapter. There is one thing I don't like about the books, I probably shouldn't mention it for the sake of you HON lovers. :)**  
**I have got problems, not that sort but I mean, Exams are starting to approach and I need to buckle my ideas.  
Hundreds of veiws on my story. Great! People subbing to my story. Even better. Reviews? 1 per chapter, max 2? Seriously people? Not good.** :((


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up feeling great, I didn't know whether it was because I didn't get disturbed the whole night, the phone call I received or thinking and going over the huge kiss scene that went on between Erik and I, speaking of which have decided to avoid him today, since I was in such a good mood, I didn't want anything to spoil it. Okay, I sort of implied that Erik always brought down my mood, no, it was just too much drama, especially if boys were included.

I hopped out of the shower and literally ran down the stairs to get some breakfast.

I sat next to Damien and Jack who were tucking into their breakfast while I carried some toast to the table.

"Hey Z" Jack was the first to speak, while Damien waved at me. I smiled back in hope to make things nofrmal again.

"So what's been going on" it was very silent for a canteen, I noticed as there was bearly another soul in here apart from the three of us.

"Nothing" they both mumbled.

I gave up the convocation. Ever since my so called 'memory loss' which I still couldn't get an understanding of, everyone's been acting very awkward around me, especially Erik of course.

"Oh! We are going to be late" Damien and Jack rose from their seats, glancing at the old clock as they do, I stare at them questionably. I didn't notice how they were wearing the school uniform jumpers, until now of course.

They stared back wondering why I wasn't getting up until they took a good look at me "You know we have class in like 3 minutes right?"

Before they gave me time to answer, they both grabbed me by my arms which made me drop my toast "hey!" I protested.

"C'mon Z, get your jumper and let's go!"

I twisted myself around and obeyed "Alright" I said, running towards my room.

'Jumper' I thought to myself as I searched through my huge pile of clothes. My luck, it was found at the bottom, I sighed in relief and legged it to my first lesson of the day.

Excitement as I realised we had come to the last lesson for the day, I had forgotten the terrors of school and how my legs and brain ached from constant use. But something ached more as I realised who I had for my last lesson of the day.

"I don't want to go" I moaned.

"Zoey, we have to go" Erin said as she and Shaunee pulled me along.

"You should be happy, hello? Erik's class"

I sighed "I'm not feeling so good"

"Erik will make you feel better?"

They both laughed while I tried to hide my annoyance about the whole situation, as we stepped in the class, I no longer needed the girls helped, I managed to grab a seat right at the back of the classroom and that was when Erik walked into the classroom, looking like a teacher and not my... boyfriend.

"Everybody sit!" his voice, powerful.

Funny enough, all the girls were sat at the front while the boys near the back, lucky me I was one of them.

"Romeo and Juliet" Erik said, a few groans with it "This is our new topic" he grabbed a handful of books and shared them out, going up and down the seats until he reached mine, he looked at me long enough for students to notice and went back into teacher mode. The rest of the lesson felt like a drag with this awkward feeling in the air between Erik and me.

Okay, so the whole time Erik was reading the book and wasn't paying attention at all, I was scribbling hearts on my desks over and over again until it got deeper and made a huge dent, the heart looked so perfect, but I wasn't finished, I drew a big 'x' in the middle of in going over it twice as hard until it made an even bigger dent, which made it-

"Zoey!" my name echoed throughout the whole class room.

I looked up from the desk; everyone was watching me, some laughing.

"What?" I said, mainly to the students watching me.

"Did you hear what I said?" but it wasn't any of the pupils who replied, but Erik.

I looked at him as I shook my head, I didn't care about this book one bit, I wanted to be able to feel comfortable in this classroom but I wasn't.

He cleared his throat, I was expecting a big lecture of how I should be listening in class or not graffiti school equipment, yet I got nothing as he carried on with the lesson without another word towards me, if it was any other teacher, I'm sure I would get a can of whoop ass.

When the words "Okay, we're done for today" was said, I literally jumped from my seat, I was the first one so obviously I was going to get alot of attention,

"Uh Zoey" Erik said.

My heart fluttered, so close to the door yet so far, I turned around to face him with a pleasant smile, which obviously wasn't real.

"The book?" he pointed to the Romeo and Juliet book still left on my desk. Shoot.

I looked back, as the students were rushing past me; I had left my book at my desk leaving me to be the last one out of the class.

Erik rose from his seat as I went to retrieve the book, I put the book ontop of all the other copies as Erik said his goodbyes to the students, as I reached to my freedom, I mean the door, he closed it on me.

"Hey what the-"I stopped midsentence, my teeth clenched together.

He folded his arms against still chest.

"What is going on?"

"What do you-"

"Between us I mean" he interrupted, I looked at him, still confused "One minute we kiss and the next, you ignore me the whole day"

"I haven't been-"

"Come off it Z, I know what you're like"

'No you don't' I wanted to say to him.

"Erik, I like you, I really do like you, but I don't know what I want right now, and if that means you making me decide between the two people I care about, maybe you don't really know me" I said.

Was this it? The end of us? Was this what I wanted though?

It was a few minutes of awkward silence, as I looked at him; he looked at the floor, not moving an inch.

"Can you please let me past, please?" I asked. I was too tired to say anything more to him and it looked like he felt the same.

He moved over enough or me to get past, as soon as I was out the door, I felt heartbroken, I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

As I reached my room, it was very cold; the windows have been left open, it was weird, I woke up happy, now going asleep, tired and unhappy of how my day turned out.

I didn't sleep much, the sun, I could tell was still out, I wanted to open the curtains but my eyes were stinging from the brightness, I closed my eyes again hoping to gain some more sleep until we had to start school again the following day.

Just as I was about to nod off into a deep sleep again, I felt something moving near my feet, it felt off but I didn't want to move unless I annoyed it, I had no reason to be afraid but it could of been anything, I slowly lifted my covers revealing a small orange thing jumping on me.

"Nala!" I was pleased to see her, felt like I havn't seen her in such a while, I couldn't beleive I didn't even bother to remember her, I let her curl up next to my face as I put the covers on us, I felt like I owed her that much since I felt like I was neglecting her, I could hear Nala purring off to sleep already.

Gradually I managed to fit atleast what felt like 8 minutes of sleep until someone banged on the door, slowing dragging myself out of bed, feeling the warm floor beneath me, wasn't it colder before? I opened the door and saw Mr. Nellie stood there looking gloomier that ever, stood there not looking very pleased at all.

"Zoey, you are wanted down stairs, I believe you are the one the boy is calling" he said, his voice rough,his baggy eyes under those terrible looking blue sunglasses which were still noticeable.

He turned around walking back down the stairs; I followed him, still half asleep. Where did Nala go?

It felt like we were walking miles away, until we reached the boys dorm, I walked inside the room, my eyes more awake, I could hear someone crying, terrified.

"I want Zoey" The boy chanted.

My heart pounding through my chest, I was honestly too afraid to speak; I looked at how he stayed very still, bottles of water by his side as if he was really thirsty, his football jersey, covered with mud, now dry.

He was facing the other way, looking at the floor, his hands on his eyes, legs crossed over, I moved a little closer, hoping he would notice my presence.

"Zoey's here now, now if you'll excuse me" he rushed out of the room.

Leaving me alone. With him.

**# I'm going to try my best as to get more writing time on my hands, exams are once again approaching and I feel I won't have enough time as I really want to do well this time round, yeah didn't do well last time :P**

**I do realise that I used the word 'lesson' instead of what the american word is 'period' ? Um. Yeah, I don't know if that word is correctly used if I put it in so mind my british-ness.**

**Ugh it was april fools few weeks ago, and I wish I had pulled one on here :P**

**Still have not read Tempted yet which sucks for me but I way more interested in reading my own story rather than the actual one itself, but I will soon. Hopefully.**

**Everybody loves Stark don't they? Or Maybe even STILL Erik? Judging by this story, can you guess who's team I am on:P Wait. I think I mentioned it a few chapters back :S**

**Which team are you on?**

**As for the host story I mentioned, still not there, ahh its hard, I have my story idea, but I need a good beginning, something that is not so boring. Wait and see. (: **

**P.s. (No idea what 'p.s' means.. i forgot) REVIEW! Because it brings a smile to my face, cheesy but true.**

**So..Review. Please.**


	19. Chapter 19

His posture started to relax a little, I think I was letting out a vibe or something because he knew I was there, I didn't move but held my breath.

"What's happening to me?" his voice more relaxed but I could sense how scared he was feeling, he shifted his head but his eyes were closed.

It was only until a few minutes went by that I learned he was talking to me "You- your changing" I said, come to think of it now, I didn't want this at all, the excitement I had in my body before disappeared.

As I spoke, I moved, closer to him.

"I'm sorry" I said, I was now in front of the bed, never looking away "Sorry about this happening to you"

Funnily enough, he managed to chuckle "It's not your fault" he sniffed.

But it was.

"Are you okay?" what an odd question to ask.

The sun was already arriving through the dim curtains, I noticed how the boys room looked particularly the same to the girls room. Technically I was breaking the rules by being in a boy's room right now but that didn't matter.

"At least I'm still alive" I loved how optimistic he was about everything but I think he was just acting strong for my benifit and his "I think"

"Yeah you are" I clarified.

"Is thi-this how it's going to be from now on?" he asked.

"What?"

"Me and this it's... weird"

"You'll get used to it?" that sounded like a stupid thing to say.

"I guess I'll have to, now" he opened his eyes; no wonder he had them closed the whole time.

"You-Your eyes" I paused taking it all in.

I was so used to his normal light blue eye colour that it sort of took me by surprise to see coal black eyes, it looked terrifying yet cute at the same time. I could see the fear in his eyes, I wanted to get even closer to him but I just... couldn't move.

"I know" he sounded disappointed.

"It... it's not that bad" I reassured "trust me"

This time it was him doing the moving as he approached closer to me, looking me into the eyes, I wasn't afraid seeing the amount of fear written across his face.

"I hope so" he whispered, his eyes fell to the floor.

I could sort of imagine the sort of things that went through his mind right now,

'I didn't want this'

'What about my future at football'

'What am I going to tell my parents?'

"Help me get through this" the last one didn't come from me.

"I will" I said slowly wondering what I'm letting myself get into.

"Promise me"

"I promise, Heath" I said, sincerely.

-  
The sad truth was, this was all my fault and I didn't want anybody to know about it, only I knew a few would have some sort of idea that it was my idea, honestly I wish I didn't put Heath through all of this.

Heath and I stayed in his room for the entire day, I didn't want to leave his side and he didn't want me to leave him alone with a place 'full of hungry Vampyres' so he doesn't know about everything yet, but I was getting there.

"So, I'm not a vampyre?" he asked... again.

I sighed "No, you're a fledging, blue fledging"

He chuckled "what's that?"

His chuckle defiantly brightened my mood "It's-"

The door opened rapidly, a guy who looked similar to Heath came in when he saw Heath and I on the bed he paused.

"Oh" he said slowly, come to think about it, he looked very familiar; he had dark brown eyes that matched his eyes and a football jersey.

"I didn't know you would still be here" his facial expression showed he felt very awkward as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh Zoey, everyone's been looking for you, again" he said.

I rolled my eyes at that; somehow he knew who I was?

"Right" I said as I got off the bed, Heath watched me "Is this your room?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah, I got kicked out of it last night because..." he paused as he looked behind me at Heath.

"You must be the new dude Mr. Nellie was screaming about last night huh? Never annoy that dude when he is sleeping"

There was a long pause, Heath didn't say anything.

"Uh well I'm Aaron, with two A's" he said with a smile "Welcome roomie"

"I'm Heath... with one H?"

Aaron chuckled.

"Um..." Okay now I was feeling out of place "I'll let you get acquainted, I'll be back later" I made my way past Aaron, closing the door behind me.

It was not until I left the room did I realise why Aaron looked so familiar, sort of, the word 'horse stables' kept ringing a bell in my head.

Okay Zoey, I need to end things- fix things with Erik.

I walked down the hallway on my way to Erik's classroom which I was sure he would be in right now.

"Please!" someone shouted behind me as I jumped and turned around "Don't tell me its true?"

"It's not?" I said pretending I knew what Aphrodite was on about.

"Don't play dumb, Zoey Montgomery, I heard about Heath" She moved swiftly towards me and stopped about a foot away from me.

"How?" it only happened last night!

"Mr. Nellie tells me _everything_" she had a smirk on her face. 'EW' I thought.

"Yeah, it's true but there is nothing we can do about it now so!" I said as I turned around to go.

"Erik?" she questioned, she rested one hand on my shoulder to stop me from going.

I turned around as she dropped her hand "I was just going to go tell him right now actually" which was sort of the truth but still a lie.

She raised her eyebrows "whatever" she said as if she didn't care about the situation anymore and walked off.

There was no reason for me to knock I just felt it was necessary.

"Come in" he shouted.

I opened the door slowly, Erik watched me, surprised to see me.

"Hey" I said first as I stood in front of the closed door.

"Hi" he said in a low voice, he put his pen down and rose from his seat putting his hands in his pockets, why did he look incredibly Gorgeous right now?

"I'm glad you came to see me" he was still moving closer but stopped, leaving a big gap between us "I want to apologise" he spoke first.

Ah crap.

"I should of never let you choose between me and him- I mean Heath, it must be really difficult and I should of been more sensitive about the situation"

I convinced myself to smile at Erik.

"Do you forgive me?" he moved a little closer but kept his hands in his pockets.

I was too mesmerised in his eyes to answer, so nodded slowly.

He smiled "I'm glad"

"Me too" I said, the words just bursting out.

He took his hands out of his pockets to give me a hug; I hesitated to hold him back but did anyway in the end.

"Oh!" he said as he pulled back from the hug. "I hear there is a new fledging in the house" Mr. Nellie sure does have a big mouth.

"Yeah, there is" I said.

"You've met him?" he asked.

"Sort of" I hated lying to him. Seems like I was doing too much of that lately.

"I should go introduce myself to him" he said, being a new teacher and all he wanted to do his best.

Oh trust me, you guys have already met. "I'm sure you guys will get that chance soon"

I knew I should have left right now but... I didn't want to.

"Hey, let's go out" he said, smiling.

"What?" that question caught me off guard.

"Off campus" he sounded ecstatic about his plan.

I didn't have the heart to say no. Knowing myself pretty darn well, something _always_ tends to happen. Always.

* * *

**Hey guys! I havn't written a story in a while hm? Apologese.**

**As mentioned last time, I have been way busy and I hope you didn't get the impression that I gave up on writing. I wrote this all last night and wanted to get it up straight away, thanks for the reveiws, really appreciate it.**

**There is not much to say other than reveiw and I'm pretty sure the next update will be around the corner (COMING PRETTY SOON).**

**So this chapter is not as action filled as the others but I'm getting there!**

**Ooo what happens on their night out ey? I'll be sure to make it interesting, trust me.**

**Sorry for my suckish type writing.**


	20. Night out with BF1

'What in the world was I doing?' my thoughts were saying to me, it wasn't like Erik to break the rules, actually I have never seen him break _any_ rules and now that he is part of the staff, it was really way out of character.

Few words were said to one another as we made our way to Erik's car but that came to a stop as Erik stood purposly in front of me.

"Why don't we walk?" He asked with a crooked smile that would make me melt inside.

"You're kidding right" I blurted out, I bit my tounge, maybe he was serious and I would love to walk but with all this awkward energy around us, I didn't really feel like walking like some loved up couple.

Erik scanned me, looking me down and then back up, wow weird.

"Yeah" he joked while adding some fake laughter into his voice, as he put one of his hands through his hair, he opened the car door for me, I was beginning to think this little outing was a bad idea. Erik muttered something under his breath as he closed the door behind him.

As we drove out of the school gates like a bunch of uncontrollable teenagers, not a single car was on the road, it felt as if everything was in slow motion. Oh wait, that was just Erik's driving, one hand on the wheel while the other resting behind my head cushion.

My eyes wandered around the car as I tried to come up with something to say.

"Where are we going?" I asked, it was all that seemed to matter to me. Then again where _could _we go in the human world that was not closed at this time at night?

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" He asked, smiling.

"Sounds good" I answered.

"Okay, pick someone"

I watched him sort of confused to what he just said "You mean... pick a place?" I asked slowly.

He scoffed "No silly, a person on which we can feed on of course! Now I don't know about you but I like that girl over there, fresh" He pointed out the brunette past out on the side of the road.

Okay, my heart was beating at a really fast pace as my mind was gathering images of me and Erik drinking off the poor girls's blood. But then I thought about my imprinting with Heath and how I enjoyed his blood too much, I didn't want to happen again. Erik watched my reaction still smiling.

"You're kidding right?" I repeated "W-we can't do that, I thought you of all people-" I paused.

He laughed lightly "Calm down, I was kidding" he said chuckled to himself. I guess this was for his own entertainment, I didn't feel in the laughing mood.

Erik had parked around the corner from my usual hangout, well it was the fast food restaurant I enjoy so much but I still did not get why Erik had to park so far when these streets were so empty at night, to prevent theft?

Our hands were wandering by our sides as we walked the short distance to the restaurant.

It was pretty dark with only the street lights to keep us company, every often as we walked under and past the street lights I would get a glimpse of Erik's face, it almost seemed to look... troubled. As I observed his face posture, Erik started to relax a little, probably noticing that I was watching him, he looked back at me, his eyes dropping for seconds and then back up to my face, slowly he smiled at me as he slipped his hands in mine, it was pleasantly warm. Our hands in each others only lasted a few short minutes as we arrived as the fast food retaurant, I released his hands and went inside.

"This is becoming a habit of yours" the guy behind the counter said, he smiled at me as if he had been waiting for me.

"Scuze' me?" I questionned.

"You tend to come here at a certian time and..." his eyes shifted behind me... Erik.

"Would you like your usual?" He asked me, I smiled back, I have a usual here, awesome! I nodded back, my smile never fading, I was glad I was wearing concealer!

Erik came up behind me putting his hands around my waist "I'll have the same, please" suddenly... my smile faded.

"Coming right up, sir" he started tapping away on the cash register, I noticed how he had dark brown eyes, it looked as if they were black but in the light you could just about see the pupils, even though he had the company hat on, his brown curles were coming out of it, he looked... cute, he had to be a few years older than Heath if he was aloud to work at this time of night. He reminded me of Heath.

I tried scoffing as much as I could into my mouth, it was making my jaw and throat hurt from all this hard work, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, but as I caught a glimpse of Erik, it was appear that he was watching me with fascination, his face looked so troubled I dared to ask him what was wrong.

"Where's the fire?" He asked, sipping his drink.

I paused, burger and fries flooding my mouth as I tried to understand his words.

I painfully swallowed the huge chunks of food, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Never mind that, I have been meaning to ask you-"

Before he could continue, I started coughing like mad, I felt as if the food that I rapidly tried to digest was screaming at me to come back up and be chewed more gently, in other words, I was going to throw up.

I clapped my hands in front of my mouth but I was still coughing, this was _so_ not happening!

Erik shifted from his seat and sat by me, one hand rubbing my back as he tried to get me to calm down, he held out my drink of brown pop, I willingly took it and started drinking until the food went back down.

"Are you okay?" he asked still rubbing my back.

I let my head fall, I felt my cheeks go warm "Sorry" I mumbled.

Erik chuckled lightly as he stopped rubbing my back and hugged me tightly as I felt his warmth.

The hug lasted onto a few short seconds but somehow I could still smell his cool scent as it filled my nostrils getting rid of that bad fast food restaurant smell... if that even existed but in my case, it did.

My phone started to ring in my pocket, forgetting that I had Erik sat next to me, I answered.

"Why did you leave Heath and go off and do some "hankey pankey"?" Aphrodite shouted down the phone, how did she get my number?

"I'm not doing any- look this has nothing to do with you, later"

She scoffed "No wait-" she said as I shut the phone on her.

I slid the phone back in my pocket, "Who was that?"

"Oh thats just Aphrodite asking about-" I Paused as I looked up at him, his eyes full of curiosity.

"About?" Erik asked.

After a few seconds I answered him "Asking about... nothing, just being her usual self, you know" I convincingly smiled.

I decided to change the subject "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"What?"

"Before I was... choking" I shuddered at the embarrassing moment "you said there was something you have been meaning to ask me, right?"

"Oh right! Its... nothing really"

I guess we both had our secrets today.

"Maybe we should head back" I suggested.

A small frown came across his face but disappeared "Sure" he said silently.

We hardly spoke to each other in the car on our way home, as we arrived at the gate, a white van sped past us coming out the gates, I noticed how the logo looked like a piece of lego, funny.

Erik opened the car door for me and then closed it behind me, he caught my arm as I tried to walk off and pulled it so I was leaning on the car.

"I had fun tonight" he said resting his hands on the car beside my shoulders.

"Me too" I said quietly because I didn't really believe it.

Before Erik could lean in for what I was guessing a kiss, I spoke "I'm really tired, I'll talk to you later"

I used a little force to move Erik's arm out of my way and wait straight to Heath.

His bed was empty.

"Aaron, where's Heath?" I asked.

"No idea"

I walked out the room and had a little think to where he could be.

My mind went blank.

Again, my phone rang.

"What do you want?" I had no paitence.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good frienemy to you and knowing more about you and your boyfriends and where they could be for example Erik's in his classroom and the other one has gone walk abouts and its probably all your fault? Well I was just trying to be nice for once but since you can't be a little bit nicer to me...-" I started to doze away from her conversation, wow she speaks way too much at a fast pace.

"Wait! Go back! Where's Heath?"

"He's gone"

* * *

**A/N;; I have proof read this a few times but sorry for any mistakes. for some reason when I correct something it doesn't save.**

**Sorry for making you guys wait *Looks out to the fans* wow empty. xD Again, been extremely busy. I won't put a guarantee to when the next chapter will be out but don't disappear!**


End file.
